Never Too Late
by LittleMissMariss
Summary: -Takes place after 4x09- Klaus is suffering from the consequences of his actions. Before they knew what he had done, Stefan and Caroline apologize for being so judgmental. Does Caroline find it in her heart to forgive Klaus? Nothing is ever simple in Mystic Falls and when Tyler strikes a deal with the two devils he risks putting everyone in danger, including Caroline. KLAROLINE
1. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late**

.,.,.

* * *

**Description**: Takes place after 4x09 scene when Klaus drowns Carol Lockwood. Stefan and Caroline are having their little talk about trust and decide to do what is right, apologize to Klaus...Of course they are unaware of his actions at this point and once Caroline finds out she is not at all happy. She tries to continue supporting Tyler, however he just keeps pushing her away and doing reckless actions. Klaus is in no mood to deal with Caroline either, but she always finds a way to just weasel herself into his life. Will Caroline find it in her heart to forgive Klaus? He's going to have to continuously make an effort to prove himself now; just how far is Klaus willing to compromise? Of course nothing can be simple in Mystic Falls, with Hayley and Professor Shane now trying to revive Silas. They even try to convince Tyler of a way to bring back his late mom; after all she was all he had left. The things they ask of him though are far more catastrophic than any one would think of; putting his remaining friends, even Caroline, in harms way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

**Pairing**: Klaus/Caroline

**Note**: My OTP, I will go down with this ship like the Titanic. Even after 4x09, Klaus just needs a little love (from Caroline) and all will be well!

This is my fourth 'Klaroline' fan-fic. Like my last story, "All That You Are" I will be naming the titles after songs that I think represent Klaroline and the lyrics at the bottom. This will be a multi-chaptered fiction.

**Review**: Reviews are always appreciated, for I do want to improve my fictional writing. Constructive reviews recommended!

**ENJOI!**

* * *

.,.,.

Stefan flipped the table over, letting the pieces fly everywhere. Caroline sat in silence and felt sorry for poor Stefan. "Why don't we go back to Klaus's and look for the sword, it has to be there somewhere." She suggested, Stefan stared at the fire and agreed. What else did they have to do for that night? The two walked there (well vamp walked) just to get some fresh air after the drama. They entered his house and started the search. Stefan went back to the chest of letters Klaus had felt extremely guilty for so harshly judging him. Caroline went into his art studio and gazed over all the drawing he did of her, feeling guilty that when he tried to build up trust she would just deceive him. She remembered his first drawing 'thank you for your honest', that's all he ever wanted. Just as the two were about to actually look for the sword, they heard the front door open and close. Stefan sped over to Caroline and they both exchanged confused looks.

"Well what are you two doing here?" His British accent was rough and angry. Klaus set his empty bottle of champagne down on a table and threw the sword right between the pair. "Take it and leave." Caroline stood shocked; she covered her mouth as she knew he went on a killing spree.

Stefan picked up the sword, "Look," He looked Klaus right in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I hate to admit it, but you were right. I killed those people because I was lonely and guilty, I had nothing, the only person I trusted was Damon and I didn't have him. The only thing that makes us different now is that I've stopped." Stefan started to walk out, he finished what he had to say and that was it; Caroline went to follow.

As she passed him, she turned to him, "I'm sorry." She whispered quietly.

"I don't believe a word you say." Klaus scoffed back. Caroline looked over at Stefan to give him the ok to leave. "You should be going too, I'm not in the mood." He turned his back to Caroline and grabbed his empty bottle.

"I'm sorry for lying and deceiving you, it was wrong." Caroline yelled out at him. "I had too," Her pitch lowered, "I feel really guilty-"

"Caroline just stop." Klaus turned around to her; he was still covered in blood, "You didn't have to do anything sweetheart, you chose to because you're a loyal girlfriend and friend. If I didn't admire that so much about you, you'd be dead just like my hybrids," Klaus paused, "and Mrs. Lockwood." His tone changed to a more sinister pitch, Caroline's jaw dropped. She just apologized to a man who murdered her boyfriend's mom.

"What?" She said stunned.

"Tyler challenged me-"

"So you killed his mom!" Caroline yelled, "How could you?"

"How could I?" Klaus yelled back, they were arguing like a married couple. "He took away my hybrids and he used you like a tool!"

"So?" Caroline crossed her arms.

"I trusted you Caroline and I trusted Stefan; I hardly trust people and this is the exact reason why," Klaus moved like a ghost and got in Caroline's face, "Because they stab you in the back when you least expect it." Caroline felt really guilty right then and there, however she was still unforgiving of that fact he killed Mrs. Lockwood. Maybe she could have prevented this if she was just real or if people just gave him a break. Klaus backed away and removed his blood stained coat.

"Klaus-"

"Caroline, I swear, if you don't stop talking I will kill you." His voice was threatening, but Caroline didn't believe it for a second. He would have done it by now.

"No!" Caroline yelled back, tears were starting to fill her eyes. She felt sorry for the Original vamp, but she also felt hatred and sadness for Tyler. Klaus sped and grabbed her neck, Caroline quickly grabbed onto his hand trying to break free. His grip was tight, but he let go almost instantaneously and had a look of shame encumber his face. "I'm just as stubborn as you are, but I'm not going to go on a massacre when someone betrays me."

"You have no idea about betrayal love." Klaus started to head up the stairs, trying to get rid of Caroline. Caroline pouted and took of her heels; she hurled them at Klaus making him turn around and snarl. She was running on adrenaline, she was angry at Klaus, angry at Hayley and angry at Tyler.

"I know plenty of betrayal. I might not be a billion years old, but I know that it feels awful. It hurts." Caroline was starting to calm down, "Stefan and I tried to prolong Tyler's revolution, but we ended up getting locked in a dungeon. He said I was supposed to be on his side, but my friends needed that cure. So we tried to save you, and I came up with a new plan, but that werewolf slut, who was supposed to be on our side, snapped my neck and played us all."

"That's very touching sweetheart, but that doesn't come close to the betrayals I have had." Klaus continued to head up the stairs. He was starting to calm down, but Caroline kept pestering him. He already had enough for one day and for once wanted her out of his presence.

"That may be true, but that's not the principal of the situation," Caroline sped up the stairs and blocked Klaus. He glared at her, even though he was on a rage he would never have the heart to kill or harm her. "I am sorry that I was a decoy for this plan." She paused and took a deep breath, "But it made me realize that you're really not that horrible. We've all done some pretty awful things, you just happen to keep killing people that are important to us." Caroline raised her brows, "Honesty and trust is important, so I'm sorry, I really am." Klaus averted her eyes; he never noticed how soothing her voice was to him until now.

"I don't understand what you and Stefan want from me." Klaus led Caroline upstairs to his room. "I was his friend in his Ripper days; I compelled him to forget us for my family's safety and his. Now, I never lied to him, I told him about the cure, the sword, the mark," Klaus opened his drawer, "but yet he still couldn't get past the whole, I killed Elena and then stripped him of his humanity. I'm not going to lie, that was a pretty low thing to do to a friend, but I do have a temper you know."

"Yea," Caroline was observing his room. It was so simple and elegant. The windows would let so much sunlight in if it was day; the moonlight was making the room look simply stunning. She noticed letters above his bed, love letters, and she became overwhelmed with sad and aloneness.

"Even you, you told me I don't connect with people because I don't try," Caroline turned around at this; she noticed his shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. For some reason this wild look appealed to Caroline, but also repulsed her at the same time. "Sweetheart, I don't know how much I have to try to connect with you. I offered you a drink you kill my brother. I help rescue you from Alaric and your friends desiccate me. I save you from being captured by the council and you yell at me." Caroline looked down, she didn't realize how many times he really did try to make an effort and each time she played him, it must of hurt like a bitch. "The list goes on, but the worst was that you fake broke up with Tyler, so you could continuously backstab me. Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness and you played with mine like it was a toy." Klaus looked at Caroline who was getting teary eyed, "And I was blinded enough to be a fool."

Caroline was now averting his eyes, she felt awful. She never really thought about how she could be hurting him or how what she was doing was immoral until now. He trusted her and she deceived him until the very end. "I know I deceived you a lot, but you have been really gentleman like to me and I appreciate that." She tried to change the subject because she didn't want to admit her guilt, "I thought our thing was I say something witty, you say something charming, we drink champagne," Caroline sweetly smiled, but Klaus wasn't having any of it.

"It's more like I try to do what you ask and you backstab me." Klaus walked over to his door and paved the exit for her, "That was our thing love." Caroline looked down and started walking towards the door.

"I don't forgive you for killing Mrs. Lockwood or Aunt Jenna or Elena, but I can try to look past it. I'm sorry for being a conniving piece of work; all you've been is nice to me. The few times we've hung out, you always knew the right thing to say to me when I needed to hear it. I didn't realize it 'cause I was blinded by hate, but I think you understand me better than others. And that was hard to admit, but it's true." Carline started tearing, "You probably don't believe a word I said, I mean if I was you I wouldn't trust me, but I have to reason to lie, it gets us nowhere." Caroline laughed to herself and as she crossed Klaus felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"I don't say this much either, but I'm sorry Caroline, for hurting you. I once said I wouldn't let Tyler hurt you, but I have managed to indirectly do so." It was like Klaus was looking deep past her bright blue eyes, she could feel his sincerity. Caroline turned to him and followed her gut; she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a comforting hug. Surprisingly, Klaus returned the gesture. It was so quiet and calm now, compared to an hour ago when everyone was heated. Something was so blissful when they were together, yet neither could figure out why.

.,.,.

The next morning was a cold day, the sun was shining, but the air was dull. Caroline stayed awake in her bed for the rest of the night. She tried reaching Tyler many times, she wondered if he knew about his mother. She looked over at her nightstand and noticed a little blue box; she already knew it was from Klaus from his prior gifts. She removed the ribbon, and opened the box to find it was the same diamond bracelet he gave her before. There was a little not card on the inside that read, "Thank you for your honesty." She removed the card and placed it on her nightstand where she kept his other drawing. Just as she was about to open the box she heard a knock on the door.

"Caroline!" It was Tyler, Caroline sped over still in her pajama sweats; she opened the door and gave him a hug. Tyler was crying, "I'm going to kill that bastard," Caroline's eyes widened.

"Tyler-"

"He killed all my friends, my mom! She was the only family I had left!" Tyler's rage was building.

"Hayley, she is the one that killed all the hybrids." Caroline stated, "And I'm so sorry about your mom, most of us know what it feels like to lose a family member because Klaus. Elena lost Jenna and Alaric, I lost my dad, Bonnie lost her mom," Caroline paused and they got out of their hug. Tyler had a look of disgust, like why is she defending him?

"Do you know how he killed her?" Tyler said angrily. Caroline shook her head 'no', "He drowned her in town square; she was protecting me! I was supposed to pick her up!" Tyler again started tearing, he looked at his phone that said 'one saved voicemail', "She finally told me she was proud of me, that even my d-bag dad would be proud, and now she's gone." Caroline felt awful for Tyler, drowning was an awful way to go. Elena has told her about what it feels like to drown; it's scary because you're still aware of what is going on, but the water just keeps flowing in and you're completely helpless. Caroline could only imagine how scared Mrs. Lockwood was being forced underwater. "I'm going to kill him."

"You can't do that; it'll kill all of us!" She reminded him.

"Honestly, I don't care. I have nothing left, my pack is gone, my dad, my mom, I have no one!" He started to turn his back.

"Tyler! You have me! You have us." Caroline was pleading; how could he be so careless, he would sign all their death sentences for pure vengeance. Tyler sped off and Caroline trailed him, yelling at him to stop. Klaus was painting in his room some more lonely paintings. He heard Caroline's yelling from miles away. He listened as a kick carelessly knocked open his front down. He smirked; he was ready to end this hybrid.

"Klaus!" Tyler yelled out his name and within a second he appeared at the top of his stairs. Caroline finally caught up and looked up at Klaus who was ready to rip Tyler's head off. Caroline tried to pull Tyler back, but he wouldn't budge. "Get out of here Caroline," Tyler pushed her off.

"You are an ungrateful little hybrid," Klaus started to walk towards Tyler, but Tyler lunged at him. Klaus could easily kill him, but he wanted to make him suffer. He dodged and knocked Tyler across the face, making him fall back down the stairs.

"Stop it!" Caroline was yelling at both of the hybrids. She sped over to help Tyler, who again pushed her back. Before Tyler could even get up, Klaus kicked him in the stomach to send him flying across the room. Caroline couldn't deal with watching Tyler sign his death sentence, "Stop it! Please just stop!" It was like slow motion in her eyes, she knew Klaus was going to go for his heart with this blow. She dashed like never before between the two to feel a piercing blow go through her body. She could feel the grip around her heart, compressing it. She looked up to see Klaus standing there with astonishment, but noticed that both his hands were gently on her sides not through her body. She glanced over her shoulder to see Tyler have a look of panic on, "Tyler," she cried. He continued to grip her heart do to shock, his grip was really strong and he was scared that if he moved the slightest it would kill her. Tyler let up his shaken grip and pulled his hand out making Caroline let out a scream of pain. Klaus quickly grabbed her and moved her away from Tyler. Caroline fell to her knees and starting coughing and clutching at her heart. Klaus knelt down and kept a hand on Caroline's back to make sure she was okay. Tyler went to approach but Klaus growled for him to back off. Tyler sped over, but Klaus got up and stepped in front of Caroline knocking Tyler far back. Caroline was traumatized, seeing her life flash before her at the hands of her lover had that effect. She looked up to see Klaus defending her; even in all his hatred for Tyler he didn't attack her.

"Caroline," Klaus rolled her name of his tongue, "You should go home," Klaus started to break the bones in his arm. He didn't even flinch from the pain of breaking his bones.

"You're going to kill him!" Caroline yelled after regaining her strength. "I can't let you do that." She got up, but fell down to one knee. Klaus stopped cracking his bones and looked over his shoulder. He admired her loyalty and secretly wanted that more than anything. His face went from hard to soft when looking at her. Even in her weak state she was bold enough to stand up to him. The two stared at each other trying to read their next moves, but was interrupted by a snarl. Klaus snapped his head around to see the grey wolf drooling with hunger.

"Go now Caroline," Klaus snapped at her as he got in position to block Tyler's attack. Caroline didn't listen for she was shocked how Tyler just kept going at it.

"Tyler stop! Please just stop!" She continued to plead. Tyler howled and then darted towards them, Klaus jumped at him and the two spun in the air; allowing for Klaus to perform the fastest transformation ever. It was like all his bones cracked at once and by the time his feet landed on the ground they were four paws. Caroline watched in amazement and fear, she watched as the two werewolves kept biting each other. There was blood getting splattered everywhere for the wounds would keep healing. "Guys please stop!" She shrieked; the grey wolf didn't acknowledge her, but the golden one's ears perked. Tyler was completely drowned in vengeance, he continuously attacked Klaus who was being passive aggressive for once. Klaus knocked Tyler across the room landing near Caroline, "Tyler" she whispered calmly, and he looked at her and snarled. "Just let it go," Caroline wanted Tyler to stop, by the end of this he would be dead, but this only made Tyler angry, he took it as she was defending her and in this werewolf state had less control of himself. Tyler fixed his next move at Caroline; she screamed and blocked his bite with her arm. His teeth sank deep into her arm breaking the bone and completely forcing her to the floor. Tyler let up and went to bite again, but was tossed off by Klaus. Caroline rolled onto her side grasping her arm and crying from the pain.

She felt warmth near her body and realized the golden-coated wolf was standing over her in a defensive state. Even in wolf mode Klaus had complete control over his body. His fur was spiked up and his head was held low, ready to strike at any second. Tyler was aching all over, but he didn't want to surrender to Klaus. Klaus snarled at Tyler to submit, putting Tyler back in his beta place. Tyler averted this action and jumped through the glass window, running into the woods. Caroline was relieved that he left, but was also shocked and hurt that he would literality toss her to the sides without a second thought. Klaus remained in his wolf form and helped Caroline up to a sitting position against a wall. She looked at the wolf's eyes and it was the same lonely blue that Klaus always had. She flinched from the pain in her arm, it wasn't just a smile bite, it mark took up most of her arm. Within a second Klaus was gone and back, fully clothed and human formed. "I'm sorry sweetheart," He lifted his sleeve and wrapped his other arm around Caroline to get into a more comfortable blood sharing position. She gently pierced his skin with her fangs and drank away. His blood tasted just as euphoric as it did last time, but this time she felt closer. Probably because her boyfriend almost tried to kill her twice and the mass murder didn't even attempt to.

He could feel the tears falling onto his wrist as she drank; he watched as the bite wound started to close. She let up on his wrist, "Thank you," she quietly said. Klaus rested his head on hers and sighed.

"Please drink a little more love, your wound is quiet large," Klaus looked down at her.

She brushed her lips against his wrist and spoke against it, "Yeah, it is," alluding to her heartache and mental pain. Klaus caught on to this and felt sorry for her, she didn't deserve this. The wolf bite healed quickly, but the two remained cuddled on the ground. Klaus was first to stand up; he lent his hand out to help her up. She gladly accepted it, "You know I'm still mad at you."

"Well the feeling is mutual," Klaus retorted stubbornly, "But I'm willing to look past your vindictiveness." He smiled at her and she just smiled to the floor. She was kind of woozy and felt really tired. "You're welcome to stay in the guest room love." He showed her the room and she nodded; she was too tired to do anything else.

"I hope you don't mind asking, but do you have a change of clothes," She looked down at herself; her plain long sleeved shirt was covered in blood and had claw marks ripped through it.

"I'm sure Rebekah's room has something that will suit you. Down the hall, first door on the left, I'll be in my studio if you need anything," Klaus smiled and bowed formally as he left her alone. Caroline looked at the plain guest room; it was so impersonal. She walked out into the hallway and made her way to the original sister's room. She opened the door and was mesmerized how elegant and girly it was. She opened the huge closet and took some pajamas and clothes for tomorrow. Each room had a shower, so she took a quick cold one to try and wash away her feelings. She ended up sitting in the shower for an hour sobbing about Tyler. Klaus sat downstairs and painted a landscape while listening to her the whole time. Caroline finally stopped crying and changed into the pajamas; they were simple, pink pants with a white long sleeved shirt. She walked out of Rebekah's room and continued to explore the upstairs. She passed many empty bedrooms, each with different designs. She passed many studies and living rooms; but stopped at his door. It was closed, but she went on to invade his personal space anyways. Caroline silently opened his door and closed it; she looked through all his drawers and admired the paintings on the wall. She walked over to his bedside and again analyzed the love letters on the wall. They were very personal, but she realized they weren't addressed to him. Caroline got a sense of lonely from them. She tore her eyes away from the wall to his nightstand where he kept a small sketchbook. She picked it up and looked at the first page; it was her of course. She lifted up his covers and got herself comfortable situated and continued to flip through that pages. Ninety percent of the pages were her; she was flattered, each drawing was different and made her feel special. She continued to flip through the drawings until she fell asleep.

Klaus continued painting until 2am. He basically used every easel in the room and drank four bottles of wine alone. He headed up the stairs and first checked the guest room, he noticed Caroline wasn't there, so he shrugged it off and thought nothing of it. He strolled into his room, unaware of her silent presence. He went on to change his clothes and made his way over to his bed, with his last glass of wine in hand. He stopped when he noticed her perfectly still body snuggled up in his sheets. He put the wine glass on the nightstand and reached over her to grab his sketchbook. The last page that was open was from the Miss Mystic pageant, it was Caroline in her gold dress smiling with the words 'when I am chosen' in the top left corner and 'confident' in the bottom right. Klaus looked over at Caroline, "Goodnight love, sweet dreams." He had a lounge chair in his room that he happily made himself comfortable on. He started drawing another picture of Caroline, until he simply dozed off just by the thought of her. He questioned why he felt so strongly for Caroline; he should be mad at her, he should have killed her the first time she betrayed him, but he knew he would never bring himself to do so. She was too pure, too full of light, she was something different and worth fawning over, worth protecting. She was everything he wasn't and he needed that to balance himself. Klaus knew he was tired of being alone, a thousand plus years was long enough, he wanted company; he wanted Caroline's company.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading! Now that TVD isn't coming back until January, I can let my imagination deviate more. I'm trying to make the chapters longer too, since last time they were so short!

BTWs sorry if there are grammatical errors.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_  
_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_  
_Now and again we try to just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_

-Never Too Late ~ Three Days Grace-

This song reminds me of 3x11 when Klaus goes to heal Caroline and he says "You're free" and she's all like "No, I'm dying." Aww, and then he tells her theres so much more to life and happy ending, "I don't want to die"; the power of Klaroline!


	2. Shattered

**Shattered**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**:Thanks for everyone who R&R. I'm glad you all like it so far :)

* * *

.,.,.

Caroline awoke to sunlight poking through the shades. She looked at her surroundings and shot up. "Good morning sweetheart," Caroline looked around confused. "I know you don't like fresh human blood, so I got you a blood bag." He tossed it on his bed, Caroline was still kind of confused why she was still here. "You should get going soon. I think you've extended your stay." He said coldly.

"Gladly," Caroline retorted, she got out of his bed and picked up the blood bag. She simply walked by him without sparing a look. She should be a little more grateful to him for healing her and not killing her, but she was furious. She killed Mrs. Lockwood, in no way is that acceptable, even if Tyler did instigate him. Her emotions were rather contradicting than those of last the past two nights. She got to the door archway and turned around ready to say something, but decided not too. She left without changing out of the pajamas and hurried back home. Klaus remained standing in the same place, alone, for some good time.

Caroline quietly snuck back into her home; she knew her mom would be asking her questions about the mayor. It was still early, only nine o'clock; she grabbed a casual black dress and peach colored blazer.

"Caroline are you awake?" Her mom quietly asked as she peaked in through the door. "Oh good you are," she said with a sad look on her face, "I assume you know what happened?"

"Yeah," Caroline said quietly, "Of course we can't do anything about it; the supernatural needs to stay hidden." She shrugged and walked over to give her mom a hug, "I know I'm not the ideal daughter, but I'd be lost if I didn't have you anymore." Her mom returned the hug; the two embraced. Caroline wished she could still be the human daughter her mom desired, but she knew her mom loved her all the same, vampire and all.

Sheriff Forbes held her daughter at arms length, "So the cover story is that the mayor had a little too much to drink and slipped over the side of the fountain." Her face was sad; she was waiting for Caroline to tell her what really happened. She could just blame it on Klaus, but she knew he would never have done that if Tyler didn't instigate anything.

"Um," Caroline took a breath, "It's a long story." She looked down, "Long story short, Tyler got on Klaus's bad side and Klaus couldn't find him, so he took away the only important thing left." Caroline sighed and looked down. She still needs to call Tyler about last night.

"Well I'm glad Klaus didn't go after you. You are Tyler's girlfriend, so you could have been a target." Her mom had a relieved face on and Caroline shyly smiled.

"I don't think he could bring himself to it, even if he tried." Caroline put her hands in her pocket and her mom crinkled her brows.

"What do you mean?" Her mom started to exit the room, Caroline just gave her a look and her mom understood, "Well I don't approve of that, but I'm really glad you're safe. I lost you once already." She said quietly.

"Thanks mom, I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." Caroline smiled. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket; it was a apologetic text from Tyler. Caroline heard her mom pick up the keys and leave the house, so she invited Tyler to come over. He responded quickly that he was busy. Caroline sighed and decided to head out to Mystic Grill. She texted Elena and Bonnie to meet up there; she needed some girl bonding time. Elena responded that she could, but Bonnie was still up at the lake house working with Jeremy.

.,.,.

The compelled waiter set their drinks on the table. Caroline was first to take a sip of her alcoholic beverage, she needed it after the night she had. Elena quickly did too; she missed Damon, but was stuck here because of the sire bond. Caroline spoke first, "Boys suck." Elena raised her glass to that.

"Yeah, Damon told me it'd make him really happy if I stayed home away from him." Elena sipped her drink, "Yet I don't. And because of the stupid bond I can't go up to the house."

"Well at least he does what he thinks is best for you." Caroline folded her arms, "I'm not team Damon because of what he personally did to me, but feelings are feelings, can't fake them." Caroline downed her whole drink and signaled for the waiter to bring her another one.

"How's Tyler," Elena whispered, "I heard in the paper about Mrs. Lockwood. The townspeople are all really upset. I know she didn't drown because she was drunk." Elena waited for Caroline to respond and tell her the full story. Caroline hated knowing the real story.

Caroline sighed. The waitress brought more drinks over, "Can you bring us the whole bottle. Thanks." The waitress happily nodded and brought the bottle. Caroline took a deep breath, "Klaus."

Elena shook her head, "Why? Why now? She didn't do anything!" Elena was raising her voice. Caroline shushed her.

"Tyler was plotting a revolution against Klaus by unbinding hybrid sire bonds. Tyler succeeded, but it turns out that werewolf bitch was evil and used him." Caroline drank another glass; "I'm assuming she tipped Klaus off about the whole plan; so he killed all twelve hybrids." Caroline paused, "He couldn't find Tyler, but he found his mom." Elena was getting teary eyed.

"And she was all he had." Elena knew what it felt like to lose her parents. Knew what it felt like to lose Jenna and Alaric. Even now, Jeremy is on the edge of leaving her too. "That sick bastard." Caroline raised her glass to that. The two sat quietly for a bit, but then Caroline remembered her conversation with Stefan.

"Um Elena," Caroline nervously said, "I-I kind of told Stefan that you slept with Damon."

"You what?" Elena's voice was coated in anger.

"Well I didn't exactly say it. I was talking to Bonnie and we didn't know where you were, and she told me both of you were up there, and then he kind of got the hint of how close you two are." Caroline explained quickly, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, it is what it is." Elena poured that last of the bottle in her glass and laughed a bit. "Wow, we drank right through this bottle." Caroline laughed too.

Their smiles faded quickly, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Stefan." Elena said surprised. She knew he over heard them talking and felt sorry for him. She still loved him, but not in the same manner. As a vampire she was more suitable for Damon, and in her gut she felt it, but her compassionate side was screaming for Stefan.

"Can we talk?" He stared directly at her, and she averted his eyes to look at Caroline.

"Yeah, it's fine." Caroline slugged back into the chair. She toyed with the fork as Elena mouthed 'sorry'. She was alone now. Tyler wasn't responding, Bonnie wasn't responding, her mom was at work and Elena just went off with Stefan. "Great, now what am I going to do?" She placed her elbows on the table and hid her face in her hands. She listened to the music playing in the grill; The A Team by Ed Sheeran was playing. The slow tempo was putting her heavy in thought. She missed Tyler; she wanted him to talk to her about his issues, that's what girlfriends are for. Support and love, but he never would do that.

"Well you seem rather alone today," She didn't even have to look up to recognize who it was. The British accent was a dead give away.

"Go away, I want nothing to do with you." She placed her hands on the table and glared at him. He looked away saddened by her rejection, Caroline rolled her eyes, "You killed the mayor!" She whispered angrily.

"What happened too 'I can try and look past it'?" He gleamed back; the two were having a war with their eyes.

"Oh I tried," She stood up and crossed her arms, "But its sick. People looked up to her, Tyler needed her!"

"Well personally I would've liked to rip his head off." Caroline slammed her hands on the table and stormed past him.

Before exiting she whipped around to tell him off; "By the way, I'm still his girlfriend if you don't recall-"

"Really love?" Klaus raised his hand angrily, cutting her off, "I didn't see him even flinch when you tried to stop us." Klaus shook his head, "You put so much effort into being there for him, sweetheart," Klaus started approaching Caroline, "And he didn't even have the audacity to respect your wishes." Caroline was heated, but in a way Klaus was right. She did everything Tyler asked, but when it came her time, he didn't. Caroline looked to the side to avoid his judgmental gaze. "You deserve better."

She sharply turned to him, "Well I don't think dating a mass murder would be better if that's what you're thinking." Klaus scoffed and placed his fingers over his mouth. He looked down as if he was thinking about his next words.

"Get off your high horse Caroline," He nastily replied.

"Excuse me?" Caroline's bitch tone surfaced.

"We're the supernatural," he pointed at her, "Even you have done terrible things. You've killed, you've lied," he paused, "you've deceived." He lowered his hand and closed the gap between them; in a low delicate tone finished his thought, "However, you all justify your actions by saying its for a better cause, but in reality, it is just as awful." Caroline didn't realize how close he was standing; the two were so locked in eye contact that it didn't matter. Her facial expression was saddened; he was right, it was because she had a family and friends that her actions could be acceptable. To an outsider looking in it would be repulsive. She broke the eye contact and looked down. She backed away and turned around to exit, she didn't even have witty comments to say back.

Caroline wiped her watery eyes and did her last couple sniffles, before finally composing herself and running off. Klaus could hear that she was crying and felt terrible that he hurt her feelings, but he wasn't going to continue dealing with the 'blame Klaus' game. He sulked over and sat at the bar alone. No friends, no hybrids, no family; in a thousand years he's never felt so alone.

.,.,.

"Tyler can you please call me back, I know you're going through a rough patch, but I'm here for you. I love you." She hit the red button and put her phone back in her pocket. She was at the Lockwood manor sitting on the bench next to the little gazebo; the same bench by the lake where she laughed with Klaus. She really did always justify her actions. Her first kill Carter was because she was confused and out of control. When she killed those two security guards it's because they were going to kill Stefan and Damon. She didn't have as much baggage as Klaus, or even Stefan and Damon. Over the years she could only imagine how much weight will accumulate.

"Hey." Caroline's thought process was interrupted; she stood up and turned around. There was Tyler; he looked like he's been through hell. She ran over and gave him a hug, "Care, I'm sorry about last night, I seriously just hate him so much."

"No, Tyler, it's okay." Caroline rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Care, my life is falling apart. First my deadbeat dad, but now my mom, and I have the guy I hate fawning over you and my summer fling backstabbing me," Tyler's eyes widened, wrong words slipped out. Caroline immediately broke off the hug.

"Summer fling?" She raised her eyebrows, "You told me she was just a friend who helped you break the sire bond. You told me that it was a ruse!"

"Care please, this is the last thing I need," Tyler knew he messed up right there, but there was too much pressure going on.

"Tyler I will be your supportive friend, but you cheated on me and then lied to my face!" Caroline was holding back tears. She put up her hand, "I just need some time."

"Care," Tyler was a mess.

"No! Just leave me alone," She sped off into the woods where she liked to go to get quiet time. She quietly opened the Fell grave where she celebrated her birthday. She sat on the floor in a corner and sobbed.

.,.,.

She stayed there until nightfall; she got plenty of texts from Tyler and some from Elena and Stefan. She listened to the birds chirping and sounds of the crickets. The natural nature noises were soothing to her. People's feet walking on crunchy leaves interrupted the peacefulness of the night. She perked her head up and listened to the voices that matched the steps.

"This is where they were buried."

"My parents grew up in Mystic Falls?"

"Well died. Mystic Falls is like homage to the supernatural. It's a great place to study."

Caroline focused harder and instantly picked up the second voice. It was Hayley, her Appalachian accent was hard to forget. Caroline's rage boiled, but she stayed quiet and tried to figure out the first voice. It was definitely male, but still unfamiliar.

"Here's the file of your parents. Bonnie's expression magic is growing stronger because of the twelve hybrids. Now we just need Jeremy to complete the mark. Everything is falling into place."

"Well he's killed two already; a hybrid and a vampire. We can get him to kill Caroline, Elena, Stefan and Damon; that's four. Turn their friends too, Matt and April and the Sheriff. That will make nine and get them out of our hair."

"Then only three more, perhaps the remaining originals. There should be four, the extra one we can kill just to rid of vampires, but I hear we need special white oak so it may be hard. Regardless, when we pull this off, Bonnie Bennett is going to be the most powerful witch; she's going to answer all our prayers when we wake Silas."

Caroline listened as the footsteps faded, she immediately texted Bonnie. She remembered Bonnie talking about Professor Shane and how he was fascinated with the mystery of Silas and magic. Caroline quietly went to exit; she peaked both ways to make sure they were gone. She dashed straight to the Salvatore mansion, "Stefan!" She had already let herself inside the house and was panicking. "Stefan! Elena?"

"Caroline," Stefan walked out from one of the hallways, "What's happening?" Caroline texted Elena to come over immediately, it wasn't safe being alone now.

"Its that Hayley girl and creepy professor." Caroline caught her breath.

He furrowed his brows, "Professor Shane helped us. He's up at the lake house now."

"No he's not!" Caroline's eyes bugged out, "They're using Bonnie to practice some magic called expression-"

"Wait what?" Stefan cut her off. When he went down to Chicago with Damon, the other witch warned about expression magic. Caroline had a look of worry on her face. "Expression magic is a form of channeling. A witch channels the power of the souls of twelve human sacrifices; calling on darkness that can't exist and lives on the natural plane of existence. It is considered unnatural and much worse than black magic."

"Um okay, well we can't have Bonnie continue doing this!" Caroline looked at her phone, still no response. "Wait, what if the twelve councils members were part of this plan all along?"

"Yeah, Damon and I thought about that. It makes sense." Stefan put his hands in his pockets, "However we don't know how to stop it."

"Oh my God, and the twelve hybrids." Caroline shook her head, "And now they wants Jeremy to kill twelve vampires."

"Looks like whatever they're trying to summon takes a lot more magic than normal." Stefan whipped out his cell phone and tried reaching Damon. No answer. Both were looking at their phone when they heard a knock on the door. Stefan ran over and answered it, "Elena," he waved for her to come in, "We have a problem."

The two explained the dilemma to Elena, who instantly called Damon. It rang twice than stopped; she knew that meant that he ignored the call. A hurt expression formed on her face as she tucked the phone back into her pocket, "So what's the plan?"

"I know you guys aren't going to be on board with this, but I think we'll need Klaus's help." Stefan shrugged. Klaus literally knew everything, so it was only logical. Caroline tilted her head back and sighed.

"Can't we just wake up Rebekah and convince her to help us?" Caroline didn't want to have another confrontation with Klaus, he kept out witting her and it was getting on her nerves.

"She's not team Stefan anymore. I helped Klaus put her down." He sighed and remembered that they left her coffin in the cellar. "Speaking of which we should probably retrieve her body, it's still in the cellar." Caroline's eyes widened. She forgot all about April and how she knew Rebekah was down there.

"Oh my God. April over heard me saying Rebekah was down there, you don't think she went and checked it out herself?" The three hurried off to the cellar only to find an empty opened coffin. Stefan cursed; no sign of the original sister nor the human girl. However, there was a faint scent of blood and the three prayed it wasn't poor innocent April.

.,.,.

Meanwhile Klaus made his way back home after hours of drinking alone. He walked into his studio and noticed that all his paintings were destroyed. He normally would have one of his hybrids clean up the mess, but he had no one. He lonely started to clean up his workspace. All his main landscapes and portraits were ruined; wither torn up or painted over. He started putting them in a pile; he was even enraged by this, but rather extremely saddened. He stopped when he heard a footsteps approach the archway.

"Hello Nik."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Rebekah."

* * *

**Note**: Oh yeah, Queen B is back! I can't wait for Rebekah's return in 4x10!

Sorry if there's grammar mistakes; thanks for reading :)

_How many times can I break till I shatter?  
Over the line can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time but I'm shattered  
I always turn the car around_

-Shattered ~ O.A.R.-


	3. True

**True**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for R&R. You're comments are what drive me to write :)

* * *

.,.,.

Klaus turned around to face his little sister; she sped over and daggered him with the knife. He growled from the short sharp pain. "Déjà vu much?" She said in her normal attitude. "Do you like what I did with the place Nik?" Rebekah stretched her arms out and slowly walked through the room.

"So you trash my works to get back at me." His voice was scarily calm.

"Well it's better than me going after the wretched teenager Caroline, I thought I was being rather nice." She shrugged. Klaus just turned his back to her and continued piling up his damaged paintings. It was if Rebekah was waiting for a reaction, she looked around the room to see if anyone was there. He was acting so strange, "What's the matter Nik?"

"Not that you care Bekah." He picked up the matches above the fireplace and lit one. He threw it into the fire that sparked up instantly. "All my hybrids are dead. I have no friends, no family." He looked at her, "Looks like you got your wish." Rebekah twiddled with her thumbs, he was always her closest brother and even though he constantly put her down, they had good times. He always watched out for her, that's why he would judge boys so easily. The whole daggering thing he would do because of his temper.

"Nik," Rebekah stood across from him. He continued to throw his art into the fire, the bigger canvases he had to break and then toss it in. Rebekah felt bad now, his artwork was his outlet and she just ruined all of them. "I am still part of your family, Elijah is, and Kol is too." Klaus stopped throwing in his art and just stared at the roaring fire. "I always had your back. So we bicker," Rebekah was starting her waterworks, "That's what siblings do. When you died I was hysterical. I tried to stop Alaric, but he just banged me into a car and tossed me to the side. I almost died trying to save you!" She was full on crying now, "I don't know what you wanted from me, I stuck by your side for over a thousand years."

"I didn't want anything from you. You are my baby sister, the only company I had and enjoyed. He would be devastated if she was killed by white oak. He continued throwing away his paintings. Rebekah reached into her back pocket and unfolded a piece of paper.

"I was going to put your prized sketchbook through the paper shredder, but I came across this," She turned the parchment around and Klaus stared at it. He drew that picture a while ago of her, Elijah and him and wrote 'always and forever'. "You have this way of pushing us away, we would've stayed a happy family, but you were so set on breaking this curse that we didn't even matter anymore!"

"It didn't feel like I was part of your family after I found out." He tossed the last piece of work into the fire and looked at his sister, "It felt like the family I once knew was all a lie."

"Nik, I will always be your sister and love you the same." Rebekah walked closer to him, "I just miss my older brother." Klaus would normally rebuff her comment, but he was so alone. He avoided eye contact with her because he was never good with confrontation. "You're my brother Nik, always and forever."

.,.,.

The three were still underground in the cellar. "Let's just call Klaus," Stefan pulled out his phone, "He'll have an answer." He dialed the number and let it ring.

Klaus felt his phone start buzzing; Rebekah started to wipe her tears and compose herself. He had a confused look on when he noticed it was Stefan. Klaus's voice was cold and stern, "This better be important mate."

"We need your help, you know those hybrids you slaughtered. Well they were part of a sacrifice and we need your help to prevent it from reaching its full potential." Stefan had his serious look on. Caroline and Elena stood there listening to the conversation, as did Rebekah on the other end.

"What type of sacrifice?" Klaus's voice hardened. He started to walk towards the door and signaled for Rebekah to come with him.

"Can we just meet up, we're here in the Lockwood cellar, and your sister's coffin is empty." Stefan sighed, he thought Klaus would be angry with this, but he oddly wasn't.

"That's fine, we'll be there in five." He hung up the phone.

Stefan furrowed his brows; the two girls sat themselves up on the silver coffin. "Did he say we?" Elena thought she misheard, but Stefan nodded. They waited there for about ten minutes and just talked about a plan. They had to scratch almost all their ideas because it would be putting one of them in danger.

"Wow, you guys having a little party down here?" The three turned their heads to see Rebekah entering the cavern. Her disgusting attitude was radiating through her body; close behind her was Klaus. Rebekah picked up a wooded log on the floor and sped over to Stefan, piercing his stomach, "That's for tricking and using me." Caroline and Elena jumped up, but Rebekah had already let go. She got her little revenge and was happy.

Stefan fell to the floor and pulled out the log, "Ugh, guess you guys made up already."

"Siblings tend to do that mate," Klaus replied in a jocular tone. He looked over at a panicked Elena and angry Caroline. "So what's this sacrifice drama that you need our help with?"

"Like your hybrids we're about to be sacrificial lambs," Caroline monotony said.

"You're the only person who would know about this story besides the professor." Stefan stood up, "Does the name Silas ring a bell?"

Klaus smirked, "The immortal, condemned to eternity buried alone? I may have heard a few stories."

"This isn't funny," Caroline snapped at him.

"You do well to watch your tongue love." His voice was low; the two again were exchanging death glares. Everyone else in the room could feel the odd tension.

"Anyways," Stefan broke the weird aura. Klaus moved his eyes to look at Stefan, but couldn't help glancing at Caroline every now and then. "Professor Shane promised us a way that if we can break the spell placed on Silas that he has a cure for immortality. However, he's been using Bonnie to perform this dark expression magic. In order for her to activate it he needed twelve human souls."

"Hybrids aren't human mate," Klaus tilted his head.

Stefan clarified, "Yeah, but the twelve council members were. We think the hybrids were part of something else or were used to enhance the power."

"He wants Jeremy to sacrifice twelve vampires. Four of those including us," Caroline pointed to three. "We need your help to prevent this, they want to raise the dead. Not to vampire or ghost status, but like fully alive again. I don't think that type of supernatural is supposed to exist."

"Well that's too bad for you, this doesn't affect us." Rebekah shrugged and started to leave.

"They want to kill you all too. They know about white oak and they know there's four of you." Caroline started to raise your voice, "Aren't you friends with April and I know you like Matt, well they want to turn them into vampires to sacrifice."

"Wait what?" Stefan said shocked, "You left that out before."

"I was kind of in the heat of things Stefan," Caroline shook her head and took a breath, "They want to get rid of us because we're in the way. She counted on her fingers; Jeremy has killed one hybrid and one vampire. We are already vampires so me, both you Stefan and Elena and Damon. Then they want to turn Matt, April and my mom. Leaving the last three slots to the originals."

"Even if they tried that, Bonnie is our friend, she would never let that happen." Elena calmly said.

"Yeah, but Jeremy can't be controlled," Stefan cut it. Klaus seemed to be deep in thought and Rebekah was looking at the ground thinking about Matt and April.

"So why don't we just kill him and end our problems." Klaus simply stated.

"Do you have to kill everyone?" Caroline screamed. Everyone in the room was caught off guard by her aggressive question. "There's a thing called compromise."

"Well if they're trying to kill us all sweetheart, its fair game. I'd rather him be dead than you." Klaus glared at Caroline who didn't respond to that. The gesture was nice, but she was really tired of all the bloodshed.

"We'll help you find a way to stop them." Rebekah cut in, Klaus gave her a look.

"You will sister, I'm staying out of this one." Klaus turned his back and exited the cellar.

"Why can't you just be nice to him?" Rebekah shook her head at Caroline.

"Caroline we probably do need his help, he's the strongest and practically invincible." Elena commented. The last thing she needed was people telling her she did wrong. "We need him on or side."

"I'm not going to deceive him again just so he helps us." Caroline folded her arms and Rebekah laughed.

"Caroline, my brother fancies you more than anyone. He always yells at me for being love struck with boys, but you seriously got some hold on him." She continued to laugh, "For all the times you talked back to him, I'm surprised you're not dead." Rebekah started to head out too, "I'm going to check on Matt and April; when you hear from the witch text me."

She sped off and Caroline was still reluctant to make amends with Klaus. She looked at both Stefan and Elena who were giving her sad eyes. "Ugh!" She stomped her feet, "Fine." She left Elena and Stefan alone and went to find Klaus. She only got a few feet and could hear them talking about their relationship problems. Caroline thought about her own problems with Tyler and Klaus. Now she knew what Elena felt like to be in a triangle, however hers was totally different. She ran to the Mikaelson mansion and waited patiently in his studio. She noticed that mostly all his artwork was gone; there were no new paintings of landscapes or concepts. She noticed the little piece of folded paper and opened it to reveal the picture of the siblings. She smiled at it and again was feeling sad for the original. She placed the paper back down and went to explore the living room. She found the chest of his victim's letters and started going through them. She felt sorry for these people, but felt Klaus's loneliness. It was like all he wanted was to feel loved and through these letters it proved that desire.

"Have you've ever written one love?" Caroline dropped the letters back in the chest and quickly stood up. He was so silent; she didn't even realize he came into the house.

"No," She shook her head, "I didn't mean to intrude, I-I just came to apologize for my rudeness before."

"I know you're only doing this, so I'll help you guys out." Klaus tilted his head down, "Well I'm not going to so stop asking."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"You refuse to do it my way, which is the simplest most logical way." Klaus sat on his couch and put his feet up on the table.

"Killing someone is not easy, God, do you feel any remorse?" She folded her arms. Klaus looked up at her, even when she was angry with him she looked beautiful. Not a blonde curl out of place and her sharp tongue was ever more striking.

"Not really love," Klaus looked down, "After centuries guilt and regret becomes part of everyday life."

"Well that's depressing," Caroline sat on the couch across from him, "So there's not one thing you regret?" She squinted her eyes and asked in that playful tone of hers.

Klaus smiled and avoided her eyes; "I regret making you upset and not getting rid of Tyler sooner." Caroline rolled her eyes, she was furious at Tyler. How could he cheat and then lie to her face? Caroline looked sad and out of it after hearing his name. Klaus caught on to her new state of sorrow quickly, "What's that matter love?"

"Nothing," She replied quietly. She didn't want to talk about it, but at the same time she did. Klaus would make a great therapists, he is very charismatic and charming.

"Now I know that's a lie sweetheart," Klaus put his feet down and rested his elbows on his knees. "Let me guess, it has to do with a little hybrid name Tyler." She wasn't in the mood for him to be teasing her about Tyler.

"Yeah," Caroline paused, "Apparently he actually did cheat on me with Hayley and then lied straight to my face." Klaus became quiet and thought about what to say; he was actually very happy about this, but at the same time felt grief for Caroline. She put so much effort into caring about Tyler and he's been nothing but a dick to her.

"You know it's a shame he didn't see how good he had it." Klaus got up and moved to sit next to Caroline. She didn't look at him, but continued to twiddle her thumbs, "You were the perfect girlfriend. Strong, beautiful, full of light." Caroline always got chills when he said that and he did quite often, "Any man would be lucky to have you." Caroline looked up to the ceiling and laughed, she leaned back to rest her head on the couch.

"Funny you say that," She turned her head to face him, "I was always everyone's second choice." She turned away again to look at the ceiling, "I was Damon's second choice because he couldn't have Elena. I was Matt's second choice because he couldn't have Elena. I was even Tyler's second choice because he couldn't have Vicky."

"Well I wouldn't say that's true for everyone," Klaus smiled and Caroline got this warm fuzzy feeling inside her. To him, she was his first choice. Perfect in every way shape and form.

Caroline sat up and crossed her legs on the couch. "I don't get it," his eyebrows perked, "You're so nice to me, yet you do things that you know won't score you any brownie points."

"Well isn't that the push and pull relationship we have," He smiled again. Caroline rolled her eyes and then remembered why she was there, to make him help out and find a way to stop Hayley and Shane.

"We don't have a relationship," She bashfully fluttered her eyelashes at him, which made him grin and look away.

"Right, just like we don't have a thing." He joked and raised his brows. The two laughed, but of course was interrupted by a phone text. Caroline reached into her back pocket and noticed it was from Bonnie. She jumped up in excitement, startling Klaus.

"Wait what?" Caroline read the text over and over again, "She doesn't believe me." Caroline texted back quickly, but again got a negative message in return. She texted Bonnie once more saying that they'll be coming up in a day or so. Caroline let out an angry grunt, which Klaus thought was sexy as hell. He was just smiling to himself, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing sweetheart," he got up and grabbed his car keys off the table. "Lets go."

"You just said you wanted nothing to do with this plan." Caroline was furiously talking with her hands.

"Just text your friends to meet us up there," Klaus grabbed his black coat and started heading for the door. Caroline followed behind completely confused by his change of attitude. He had a problem with staying mad at Caroline; it was nearly impossible to do. As long as he got to spend time with her alone, he didn't care what their plan was. He liked seeing her happy and this whole drama was not suiting her well being.

Klaus put the keys in the ignition and switched it on, "So what made you change your mind?" Caroline sweetly asked as she put her seatbelt on. He started driving out of his driveway and they hit the road, Caroline was still waiting for a response, "Well?"

He looked over and smiled at her, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to love." Caroline rolled her eyes and sat back. That simply translated to the reason was her.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Klaroline roadtrip up to the Lake house, clearly some shiznits is going to go down there!

_I've waited all my life_  
_To cross this line_  
_To the only thing that's true_  
_So I will not hide_  
_It's time to try_  
_Anything to be with you_  
_All my life I've waited_  
_This is true_

-True ~ Ryan Cabrera-

I swear! This song described Klaus's feelings for Caroline to the T! Like I wish I could just put all the lyrics, if you've never heard this song YouTube it or look up the rest of the lyrics; it's just too perfect!


	4. Fall For You

**Fall For You**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Oh I'm so glad that you guys like this story! Thanks for all the comments and reviews :)

So **pre-warning**, this chapter doesn't have much story...It's so fluffy! Fluffy Klaroline fluff!

Next chapter some shenanigans will happen...Got sidetracked in my story, sorry guys :p

* * *

.,.,.

Caroline took a nap for most of the car ride. She didn't feel like talking to Klaus. She was upset with both him and Tyler, but on two totally different platforms. She tiredly opened her eyes and looked outside the window; all the trees looked like a pretty mush of colors. For some reason it was mesmerizing; Klaus had the radio on which was playing some acoustic song. It was awfully peaceful which was exactly what Caroline needed. She rolled her head over to look at Klaus, who returned the gesture. "If you were me, would you forgive Tyler?" She battered her eyelashes at him; Klaus forced his eyes back to the road and just laughed.

"Sweetheart, are you seriously asking me that?" He continued to laugh, but he could see in her peripherals that she was serious. "Well unless you want to hold a grudge for years I would suggest you do. I'm not a fan of adultery; if you're going to cheat on someone break up with them." He glanced at Caroline, "Being a couple means that both parties devote themselves to each other."

"Yeah, I don't know what fantasy you live in." She sighed.

He sighed, "Just a few hours ago you were saying how you'd defend him, ironic how the situation changed so quickly."

"Don't think I'm still not mad at you," Caroline tilted her head to look outside again, "Have you ever been in love?" Her eyes widened, she didn't know why that just slipped out. Caroline avoided turning her head to see his reaction; he didn't say anything yet.

"Twice." He calmly responded. She turned her head to listen to his story. "Before we were vampires, Elijah and I were both in love with the original doppelganger, Tatia. She already had a kid with another man, but that wasn't an issue in that time. Little did we know our mother had used her blood in the spell."

"Love triangle suck." Caroline folded her arms; they were approaching the lake house. "And what about your second love?"

Klaus gazed over at her, "Well that can be a story for a different day." He smiled and parked the car. Caroline rolled her eyes, she was actually very curious. She was thinking that maybe he meant her, but the odds of that were very slim. She saw it only as an infatuation, but to him he was in love. Caroline ran over to the front door and knocked. Bonnie answered it, "Caroline?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline went to step in and give her a hug, but forgot she had to be invited in. "We need to talk now!"

Bonnie pointed backwards, "I'm working on some spells with Jeremy."

"No! No, no, no!" Caroline had her hands in fists. Jeremy approached the door and stood behind Bonnie. "Can you just come out here so we can talk?"

"She's not going anywhere with you." Jeremy gripped her arm tight. Bonnie tried to pull away, but Jeremy was having one of his episodes.

"Bonnie this is really important," Caroline really needed to fill Bonnie in about the creepy professor. She trusted a man who wanted to put down all her friends.

"Jeremy it's fine, let go." Bonnie tugged at him to let go, but he kept a grip, "Jeremy!" He snapped out of his hunter hallucination and let Bonnie go. She walked out the door and followed Caroline down to the lake's pier. The water was reflection the warm sunset make it feel almost like a painting. Caroline glanced back at Klaus's black car and realized he was nowhere to be seen. "What's the big emergency?"

"You didn't believe me, I had to come up here. Bonnie, he wants to use Jeremy to kill all of us to enhance your expression magic. Twelve human souls were already sacrificed for this, so were twelve hybrid souls."

"Wait what?" Bonnie's eyes blinked fast. She was out of the loop up her in the lake house.

"Professor Shane is working with the werewolf Hayley to use your magic and wake up Silas once Jeremy's hunter's mark is completed. They want to bring back the dead using your magic. Expression magic is worse than black magic, it is pure evil!" Caroline explained more about what she heard. Bonnie covered her mouth and was shocked by the revelation.

"What do you want me to do? I just got my magic back." Bonnie shook her head. Caroline was giving her a look of despair, "No, no I'm not giving up my magic!"

"Bonnie," Caroline said in the most sincere tone, "I'm not asking that, just keep an eye on the professor." Just as she said that she saw him peaking through one of the windows of the lake house. "Look, we all banded together and are going to get to the bottom of his weird master plan." The two started walking back towards the house. Caroline had texted the rest of the gang in the car her whereabouts. She noticed Elena had responded, however it said she couldn't go to the lake house because of the sire bond; of course that meant Stefan was going to stay with her.

"Care, I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I guess I just didn't want to." Bonnie opened the front door, "If I could invite you in, I would, sorry you had to drive all this way just to talk."

"No its okay, um, I'll just find another place to stay for the night and we can talk more in the morning." She gave Bonnie and hug and then walked to the car. Bonnie shut the door and Caroline lonely stood outside. No sign of Klaus. There was also no sign of Damon; his blue car wasn't on the premises, which was odd since he was supposed to be here.

"The lonely look doesn't suit you well love." Caroline turned around to see the perfect man standing before her. The sunlight was doing him justice; it made him seem less alone. "Come on," Klaus pointed towards a path through the nearby woods. Caroline followed; it was bit of a hike.

"Klaus where are we going?" Caroline demanded an answer. She was not in the right attire to be hitching through the woods.

He stood at the top of the hill which Caroline couldn't quiet see over it yet. "I figured that you would think lake houses are were over rated, so I found something a little more inimitable." Klaus held out his hand, to help Caroline up the last ledge. She stopped walking and placed her hand in his. He lifted her up like a feather and Caroline was amazed. It was a huge cabin in the woods; there were huge windows exposing the living rooms to an immense amount of moonlight. Caroline clasped her hands together, but then thought to herself. Did he just buy her a house or is this someone else's and he got ride of the resident?

"Buying me a house isn't going to make me less mad at you." Caroline tried to say that as sternly as possible, but she couldn't. It was a flipping house! Caroline didn't even care that she was mad at him; it was a house all for herself.

"Well a man can try," Klaus playfully shrugged, "Just to clarify sweetheart, I actually did buy the house. I thought you'd like it since its close enough to Elena's, but also far enough to be completely private. You just seemed so stressed lately that an isolated home at the base of nature seemed like a good idea. Sorry if it's too much love."

"Thank you, the thought is very generous," Caroline turned and smiled at him. The sun was almost completely set now, "But you have to sell it back." Caroline wanted to keep this house more than anything, but if she accepted it she would feel so guilty. Klaus has done some many nice things to her personally that it has been slowly cancelling out the bad he has done indirectly.

He smiled, "Sorry love, none refundable." He lifted her hand up and dropped the house keys into it. "You haven't even seen the front."

"I was wondering if there was a driveway," Caroline teased. The two sped to the front and Caroline almost dropped to the floor. The two-floored house had a gorgeous archway and staircase leading to the main door. She noticed a cute little sports car was parked outside, "You didn't?" She ran over to it and ran her fingers across the spotless beauty.

"But I did, money is just an object to me." Klaus made his way up the stairs to the front door; he waited for Caroline to come over and unlock it. She ran up and dashed inside, she kicked off her shoes and ran into each room excitedly. Klaus made his way to the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle.

"Gees, this place is fully furnished, the kitchen has food, my closet has clothes; it's like you knew I'd be coming here soon." She plopped down on the big comfy sofa and gazed out the large windows. The moonlight was perfectly shining in; she had the perfect view of the round meteor. Right out the main window, the trees parted perfectly so she would be able to see a flawless sky. "Thank you Klaus," Caroline looked over to the man and he handed her a glass.

"You're welcome love." Klaus took a sip of his drink and also gazed at the moon, "If you're happy, I'm happy." Caroline blushed, they both perked up when they heard a wolf howl.

"I wonder if it's that slut?" Caroline got up and lit her fireplace.

"It is," Klaus sat down in a regal looking chair, "She's howling about pain and misery." Klaus smiled, he glad she was unhappy with her life. After what she did to Caroline, she deserved to be miserable.

"Ugh, why is she up here?" She curled up onto the couch and drank the rest of her wine.

Klaus walked over and refilled it, "Well if she's working with the professor she's probably just up her for him." He placed the bottle down on the table. Caroline was annoyed and drinking her wine like it would be her last. In the living room he had bought a grand piano that looked out to the woods. He smiled at her and walked over to, lifting the cover above the keys. "You play?"

"No, I have like no musical talent," She took a breath, technically that was a lie, she could sing, but only when she felt like being courageous. Klaus sat down on the piano stool and stretched out his fingers. He placed his fingers on the keys and started playing a song; it sounded familiar to Caroline. It was so, but sounded complicated. When the song started to pick up speed Caroline knew what composition it was. Klaus continued to flawlessly play Pachelbel's Canon in D Major; it made her really relaxed to hear a song so soothing. Caroline got up to watch him play; he looked at her and smiled, not breaking the song. She leaned her arms on the piano and listened with a smile on her face. He closed his eyes and got back into the music; she was amazed that he hardly had to look at the piano, had no music sheets and yet could stay play the song with no errors. His fingers would just glide across the keys not missing a note. They moved so swiftly and in sync, it was truly beautiful. She started to furrow her brows when the song's pace let up leading up to the final notes. He removed his fingers from the keys and looked up at Caroline with a sweet smile. "That was," she smiled with a loss of words, "Incredible." Klaus slid over on the bench and invited Caroline to sit. She sat next to him, "So how'd you learn to play?"

Klaus smiled and got his fingers ready to play another song, "It's such a shame that most popular composers now weren't recognized when they were alive. Johann Pachelbel was a brilliant man, so was Mozart and Bach, all popular in today's modern time, but hardly recognized in theirs." He pressed a key, "You probably don't know this song, it is more from this time, it's titled 'River Flows in You'. It's by a Korean man staged name Yiruma; I find this piece quiet lovely for its simple rhythm and flow." He started playing, ignoring her question of when and how he learned. She didn't mind, she was mesmerized by how his fingers would just smoothly breezed through the piece. Klaus would get in the zone and closed his eyes to feel the music. Caroline glanced over, never would have thought that someone so violent would like something so peaceful. His personality with her was completely opposite than what he showed the world. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked being alone with Klaus. It was something she wasn't used to. The way he always treated her like a lady and made her feel special, no one has ever done that. For the rest of the night he played assorted pieces of music from different periods of time. Caroline was fascinated with the history of it all and just listening to the peace would send chills down her body. She loved the diverseness Klaus brought her; she just wished he had not done such terrible things. If he hadn't, she would have definitely left with him by now.

.,.,.

"Bonnie," Damon entered the Gilbert home, "Where's Jeremy, I brought him another victim." Bonnie stood up and looked disgusted, "Oh don't give me that look, he's a convicted criminal, the world will be better without him."

"Jeremy!" Bonnie called out to him. She crumpled her eyebrows when he didn't respond, it wasn't that late, only ten o'clock, no way he sleeping. "Jer?" Bonnie and Damon both headed upstairs to his room. The door was locked, "Jeremy you okay?" There was no response; Bonnie unlocked the door with her new magic. She silently turned the handle and opened the door; she then flung it open when she realized he wasn't in there.

"Now where did the psycho killer go?" Damon's voice dragged on and his face was stiff. He sent Stefan a text saying that they had lost him. Stefan forwarded the messaged to Caroline, but she was having her own little party.

.,.,.

"Wooh! It takes so long to get this fuzzy feeling, I kind of missed it." Caroline flopped onto the coach, still clutching her bottle of wine. They continued to drink together, already going through have the cabinet. Even though Caroline's metabolism was amazing, six full bottles of wine does take a toll. Klaus on the other hand was perfectly fine. She was starting to let the alcohol talk for her, "You know, I was dumb enough to let Tyler get mad about me for keeping you drawing." She jumped up at vamp speed, "Ugh! I knew it! There was no reason that he shouldn't have told me about her." Caroline was basically having a conversation with herself; Klaus was chilling with his sketchbook as usual, he was lying on the couch just doodling away. Caroline sat on the floor next to him and tilted her head back on the couch. Her phone kept buzzing in her pocket, but she ignored it, "You never finished your story about the other girl you loved."

He paused his sketching and smiled; he looked at her and she was staring right at him with her bright blue eyes. "Well, I met this girl; I didn't think that I would like her for at first she was just part of a bigger plan. However, then she told me something I normally don't hear from vampires. It made me sad that she couldn't see how much potential she has and how many great wonders there are for her to see."

Caroline looked away and towards the window, she then flipped herself over to cuddle on the couch, which Klaus happily obliged to. "That's so sad, tell me more."

The two moved around a bit until they found the perfect comfortable cozy position. Caroline managed to squeeze herself between Klaus and the back of the sofa; she laid her head and one hand on his chest and the other underneath. She wrapped leg over his, and intertwined them like a pretzel. He was stable able to sketch while in this position; Caroline smiled when she saw the sketch was of her. That's all he drew in his sketchpad was her, it made her feel important. "So then I tried to court her by inviting her to a dance, but she wasn't too happy with me because she blamed me for ruining her prior relationship. This girl though was bold enough to tell me off, her honesty was pure. Something I wasn't exactly used to, so I drew a picture of something she liked to thank her." Klaus ran a few fingers through her blonde curls, she was falling asleep to his story about her, "But even so she still tried to get rid of me. However, she's very alluring and my sister convinced me to go to a dance for I knew this girl would be there. Again, this girl rebuffs my comments, I have never been rejected so many times, but for some reason it was only okay when she did it." He laughed and Caroline smiled, her eyes were closed and her body was getting heavier as she was falling asleep. "Later on, I heard that this girl was held captive by a very evil man, I wanted to save her, I somewhat did, I kind of just told her to leave because knowing her, her big heart would have went back for her friend and that would've ended terribly."

Caroline giggled into his chest, "Geez, this girl sounds like a bitch."

"I wouldn't say that. She's definitely a challenge, but that's what I like about her. Of course I will utterly win in the end," He laughed, "It's inevitable love."

"But then the challenge will be over?" Caroline opened her eyes and looked at him. Her blue eyes were filled with sorry, she hated to admit it, but she liked the push and pull relationship they had.

He gazed at her, seeing the sadness that filled her eyes, "No sweetheart, the real challenge is keeping that girl happy." She couldn't help but snuggle her face back under his chin. Caroline hoped that she would fall asleep before the alcohol wore off, because then she would feel guilty for contradicting herself and cuddling with their arch nemesis.

"You didn't finish the story, what happened after?" Caroline kept her eyes closed to avoid seeing his reaction, "Again your damsel was in distress and you risked your life to save her, just for her to get mad at you. And then she fake breaks up with her boyfriend to trick you and you tell her you would have never let that jerk hurt her. And you ask her on a date which she agrees on and you charm her like it's your natural born ability. You then go on to tease her and tell her about being human."

Klaus kept looking at her with such intense care. He waited for her to open her eyes; she opened one but quickly shut it due to embarrassment. "And then I find out the girl was only lovely to me to deceive me."

"And then she apologizes!" Caroline pinched him, making him jump and bit. They both laughed, "And then she says she'll try to get past it, but then rejects the idea because he had done so many bad things that evening."

"You forgot the part where I save this girl from her deranged boyfriend," again the two laughed. They couldn't help, but try to finish the story from their own point. The way Klaus put the story made Caroline realize how harsh she was to him. He never directly said it was her, but it was their story, or to Klaus, his love story of her.

Caroline's phone kept buzzing, she was too comfortable to reach for it, but Klaus had no problem. He was irritated by it; he reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. He wrinkled his brows when he saw five missed calls and about fifteen texts. He didn't dare move Caroline who had now soundly fallen asleep. He opened her missed calls and noticed they were all Stefan, and then he looked at her texts which were all Stefan. He read a few and caught on, Jeremy was on the loose. As much as he didn't want to Klaus slickly slid out of Caroline's hold and picked her up without waking her. He carried her bridal style to the bedroom and laid her under the covers. He closed all the blinds and checked that all the doors were locked. He knew even if Jeremy made it up here that he could stop him easily, but he's rather just avoid the whole situation.

Klaus went back into the room and walked diligently over to Caroline. He brushed the back of his fingers against her faultless skin. As he was letting up to leave, Caroline reached out and grabbed his hand. "Wait, stay, please?" Her voice was so tiny while in this sleepy state. Klaus let his hand rest in hers, but then bent down to be eye level.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, as much as I would like to, you had a bit much to drink. It wouldn't be right if I took advantage of that." He smirked to himself, "I know if I woke up in this bed with you'd throw a fit." He stood back up and placed her hand back on the bed. He stroked her hair and whispered, "Goodnight Caroline, sweet dreams." The words lingered in her mind as she dozed off. He said that only two days ago and it had the same affect. The words would just stay there; they were stuck to her like glue. For some reason, she didn't mind that it had the effect. In fact, she loved when he would say 'sweet dreams' or 'sweetheart' or simply just call out her name; the way he would say them was just too cordial. The words were always too calm and to compassionate to be from the man who goes around killing innocent people.

Klaus opened the door to exit, "Klaus?" he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Goodnight." The way it drifted off her tongue put the biggest smile on his face. He went back to sketching his muse, thinking about her with every charcoal stroke. Drawings didn't do her justice, but it was pretty damn close. Her beauty, her posture, her stature; no one could compare. She was everything Klaus had in mind for a soul mate. His only wish was that she would see how important she is, not just to him, but to herself.

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading, sorry for not putting more of the actual story line. I got lost in Klaroline development land, but I promise next chapter some big dramatic thing will occur :)

An actual story will return next chapter 'cause I'm sure vampire hunter Jeremy on the loose will stir some drama and so will wild wolf Hayley :p

Also sorry if there are grammar mistakes!

Side note...I need to make a cover for this story...

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_  
_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

-Fall For You ~ Secondhand Serenade-

This song just fits so well with the overload of fluff :3


	5. Stuck Like Glue

**Stuck Like Glue**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, it means so much to me!

I need to escape the fluff -_-

* * *

.,.,.

The rest of the night was peaceful; quiet with only sounds of nature. Caroline slept soundly in her bed and Klaus in the guest room. The crickets continued chirping and the owls whoing. The air blew through the silent night, but was disturbed by the crushing of leaves. With each step a sharp crunch was made waking up Klaus. He thought nothing of it at first, perhaps just a large wild animal, but then he paid closer attention to the pattern of walking. It was definitely a human; Klaus sped over and peaked out his window. He slightly moved the curtain and saw no one; it was like one of those horror movies. He heard something, but saw nothing outside except darkness.

He walked into the living room and stood in the middle to listen to the surroundings. He heard footsteps downstairs. Klaus quietly snuck down and then sped up on the person, turning them around and grabbing their neck.

"Klaus!" Her eyes were angry and she pushed him off. Caroline turned back around and continued to pour her glass of water.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear, "Sorry love." These two words sent chills down her spine. His grip was so light, yet so firm that if felt like perfect protection. She could feel his facial stubble grazing against the bare skin of her neck, sending waves of mixed signals about how she should react. "What are you doing up so late, its four in the morning?"

Caroline turned around and held her glass of water up to him, "Somebody let me drink a little to much." Her teasing tone made him laugh. She wiggled her way out of his arms and headed back up the stairs to her room. She had changed out of the clothes she fell asleep in regular sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. He adored how simple she could be at times. He made his way upstairs as well, but paused when he heard the an attempt of someone trying to open the back door. Two thoughts ran through his head; who robs a house at four in the morning and who's in the middle of the woods at four in the morning? Not that it mattered much to him, he could easily take care of the problem, but he wanted this place to be like a safe haven for Caroline. He decided to check it out again, so he ran back down, he saw nothing again so he left. He started to head for the guest room, but then did a 180 turn and headed to Caroline's. She was still awake; in fact she was reading a magazine. "Geez about time." She put the magazine to the side and smiled.

"And what's that supposed to mean sweetheart?" He approached Caroline with a smile. She moved over to the other side of the bed, opening room for him to join. "Now I already said no once, don't make me say it again." In his mind he was going to stay since he kept hearing noises surrounding the house. He just wanted to see what she wanted.

"Oh come on!" She pouted, "Just lay with me so we can talk." Her voice was almost like a whimper. He moved himself onto the bed, which made Caroline perk up. "Tell me a story."

"About what, sweetheart?" He looked over at her and her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"I don't know! How about an adventure you've been on, you always say the world is filled with genuine beauty." She made herself comfortable; she was as excited as a child would be if they were being read a story. Klaus sighed and thought about which story to tell; he's accumulated so many over the years.

He smirked when the perfect one came to mind; "I think you'll enjoy this one, it's the story of the bracelet I gave to you. However, I wouldn't exactly call it an adventure."

"Worn by a princess almost as beautiful as me," Caroline laughed, "You better not have murdered her for it."

"Well I didn't, my brother Kol fancied this girl; of course only for game and stature. Anyways, this was during the Renaissance era, I'd say 1540, this princess was a rebel; appealed perfectly to Kol. We owned our own empire, but in order to expand we had to make acquaintances, it's no fun compelling success." He paused to look if Caroline seemed interested.

"Well don't you just love challenges?" She teased in a jocular tone.

"You learn to make the best of things when you're immortal," They both laughed, "So back to my story. We remained aligned with that kingdom for the remainder of her lifespan, made tons of money and became very powerful owners in that short time."

"Short time?" Caroline asked curiously. He looked back at the ceiling, he didn't really like the end of the story, but it would help her understand why he wanted to give her the bracelet.

Klaus's face became soft and sad, "There was a secret conspiracy forming against our alliance and it ended it bloodshed. She was bold and courageous just like you and fought to the end for her people. Obviously we were fine, but in the midst of things she was killed. Kol tried to save her with his blood, but she rejected his offer. She wanted her kingdom to fall to the heir and her heritage to live on. I think that was the one time I saw my little brother show a little sympathy and gratitude."

"So what about the bracelet?" Caroline was intrigued by the story; she was curious how life was back in the day. Klaus had a way of retelling as if it happened the other day.

"In her last dying breaths, removed objects from her to thank us. She gave Kol a leather band to give to Rebekah, one of her dearest friends and a necklace for Elijah, her favorite advisor. Only Kol and I were present when she was in her last breaths, she was hit by three arrows that pierced through her body. She unhinged her diamond bracelet and handed it to me and removed her wedding band to give to Kol. She thanked me for being the best body guard ever and Kol for being her first love. She made us promise that whoever we give these gifts to that they are special to us and that we would fight for that person until the end." Klaus paused, he felt Caroline move closer to him.

Again she wanted to cuddle, which Klaus had no objections to. She weaseled herself under his right arm to rest her head on his chest. She chuckled into his shirt, "That's why you gave me it? I thought it was just because I like bracelets."

"Well that too sweetheart, but after you told me that instead of feeling free you felt like you were dying, I don't know, I felt some kind of remorse. You have no idea how much people need you. How much of the world is out there for you to explore. Having Tyler bite you was really nothing personal, I was just getting back at Stefan. Obviously now I would never have anyone purposely harm you." He pushed her blonde hair behind her ear, "I honestly hate seeing you hurt or upset, you're so pure and full of light." Caroline didn't respond, she just kept her head rested on him. They were such polar opposites; yet she couldn't deny that she felt safe and completely comfortable lying here with him. She is supposed to hate him; he has so many bad things to her friends and family. She started getting teary eyes and gripped onto his shirt. He looked down at her, but didn't ask what was wrong; instead he just placed one hand on her head and the other on her arm. She thought about how many more years of baggage he had to carry compared to her measly one year. She remembered her conversation with Stefan that all have each other and he has no one.

The two cuddled there peacefully, but Klaus then heard another noise. He was getting agitated, every time he went to check it was nothing. Caroline didn't notice a sound; she was too deep in thought. Klaus listened closer and realized there was someone definitely in the house. He didn't mean to abruptly get up, but he had too. He remembered that Jeremy could still be out and about, ready to kill any vampire he sees. Jeremy may not have seen him, but he saw Caroline and knew that'd she had to be around the area somewhere. "Klaus!" Caroline angrily grunted as she wiped her eyes. He put a finger to his lips to shush her, he listened as the footsteps distanced to the other side of the house. "What is going on?" Again, he shushed her and pointed to his ear for her to listen. He signaled for her to stay as he quietly opened the door and then sped out to find out who was there. He stopped behind a wall to spy. He heard the footsteps lurking in the guest room, but then he also heard Caroline get up. Sometimes he really just wished she would listen to him, even though he liked her stubbornness at times it would just put her in danger.

She angrily walked into the living room ready to yell at him only to be knocked to the side by Klaus. She barely was able to hear the sound of a crossbow going off, let alone react fast enough to dodge. "I told you to stay put sweetheart." Another stake was shot, but Klaus was fast enough to catch it. Out of the dark and possessed Jeremy emerged. "Well that answers where'd he go." Caroline was too confused, she never got to read the text that Jeremy was missing nor did Klaus tell her. He was approaching fast; Klaus grabbed Caroline and sped out the front door into the woods. He put her down when he thought they were at a safe enough distance.

"What is going on?" She folded her arms and pierced him with her eyes. He pulled her cell phone out of his pocket and called Damon. He knew Bonnie would be sleeping, but Damon was probably on the hunt.

"Damon, we found your little hunter." His voice was irritated. "I'll text you the address, get the witch ready." Klaus hung up and handed Caroline her phone. "Sorry love, it was buzzing all night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline looked through all her missed messages.

"You were drinking and then you fell asleep, no reason to ruin your night." Klaus held out his hand.

"That doesn't give you the right to look through my phone!" Caroline was pouting, she was annoyed that she was left out, annoyed he went through her personal phone, and annoyed that she was in the middle of the woods at 7am.

"Fine, I'm sorry, but think of it positively. If I didn't know, you could have been killed." Caroline put her hand in his.

"You wouldn't let that happen regardless if you knew or not." Caroline furrowed her brows and perked her kips; he laughed. It was true, if he didn't know it could be Jeremy, he probably would have snapped his neck without thinking. Klaus sped back to the house, but as he approached, grabbed Caroline by the waist and put her on the roof with him. They sat on the back of the roof and waited for the sunrise. Caroline was excited for she never actually watched a sunrise, and up here they had the perfect view. Again, he was fascinated by her interest; so much of the world she's never scene and he wanted nothing more than to show it to her.

A light yellow started to merge with the dark blue. Within seconds bright lights of white were peaking over the horizon. The combination of warm and cold colors was mesmerizing. He teased, "You know sweetheart; there are sunsets and sunrises every day." She scoffed at him. Of course she knew that, but Tyler never wanted to do cute things with her. Now that she was up here thinking about it, he never even took her on a date. They relationship was based on helping each other and sex; nothing more.

They both turned around when they heard a car engine approach, "That should be them." Klaus got up ready to jump down off the roof.

"Wait, no one can know." Caroline got up and went to the ledge with him.

"Well aren't you scandalous?" He smirked, but understood. Her friends weren't exactly team Klaus, she didn't even think she was team Klaus, but he's like a totally different person with her. She finds it hard to believe that this devil is the man who'd practically do anything for her. Maybe not compromise all his ways, but at least find another way to not completely upset her. "Besides love, it's not like we're a couple, so there's nothing to hide."

Caroline looked down and had a sad expression on, "Yeah," she dropped down first and sped to the front to great Bonnie. Klaus sighed and stood on the roof thinking about her.

Jeremy was standing outside with Bonnie and Damon, but he was back to normal. "Caroline, I'm sorry, you've been a great friend, I'm not even sure how I got out here, sorry if I disturbed you." He sincerely apologized. Caroline felt so sorry for him and Elena. Poor Elena, her brother can't control his urges, it must be tough.

"No worries, you didn't do anything too bad." Caroline laughed and Damon came to take Jeremy back to the lake house.

"Lets go Jeremy, you have a vampire waiting for you." Damon led Jeremy back to the car.

"Care, I'm so sorry, I'm glad you're safe." Bonnie gave her a hug and then noticed Klaus.

"Well hello love," He devilishly smiled at Bonnie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie snapped at him.

Before Klaus could answer Caroline cut in, "You know with Jeremy being the hunter, Stefan didn't want any of us to be alone, so I just came up here with Klaus because no one else could come."

Bonnie gave them both suspicious looks. She looked them up and down. She squinted her eyes and glared at Klaus, "My magic is coming back, if you do anything to hurt Caroline or one of my friends, I will get you for it," she backed away, "Care I'll text you in a bit." She turned around and got into the backseat of the car with Jeremy. They quickly sped off to the lake house; Caroline turned around to Klaus and sighed.

Klaus leaned against the staircase railing, "Well what a lovely morning this is, isn't it?" Caroline gave him an unimpressed look and walked up the stairs.

"Don't even get me started." It was that obstinate tone of voice that he loved so much. He followed her inside and decided to make her breakfast while she changed. She came back down to the smell of bacon and eggs and a glass of B+ blood. He put his elbows on the counter and smiled, "Well you sure know how to change a girl's mood." She happily danced around him and picked up her food. She sat at the table and started munching, "Food is a great way to suppress the cravings to kill. I remember I had that problem when I was first turned, I ate so much." She laughed and he chuckled quietly to himself.

"We should only spend another day up here." He said. He walked over and sat at the table with her.

"How come?" She took a sip of the blood and then offered him some.

He kindly declined her offer. "I want to know more about this professor, so road trip up to Whitmore?" He teased her young age, "Besides, aren't you graduating soon? You should start searching for some colleges."

"Oh shut up," She laughed, his teasing was always so innocent. She finished eating her breakfast and drank the last of the blood. "But fine, the more we know about this guy the faster we can get rid of him," she glared at Klaus, "safely."

"Fine." Klaus leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "Whatever you say sweetheart."

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: I know this chapter is kind of short, it was just setting the scene for their next little adventure. Everyone knows snooping never leads to anything good!

Sorry for grammatical errors.

_Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up  
When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough  
You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that..._

-Stuck Like Glue ~ Sugarland-

I feel this is how Klaroline should be..."_whutoo whutoo, stuck like glue_"...if they were a couple they totally would be!


	6. When I Look At You

**When I Look At You**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, I'm glad that so many of ya'll like this story! That makes me happy :)

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Let's all hope that 2013 will be TVD's year for Klaroline :D

* * *

.,.,.

"So Jeremy what were you doing out and about all night?" Damon glared at him through the rear view mirror. Jeremy didn't respond to him. Bonnie wrapped her arm around his and he snapped back to reality.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I got an urge to kill a vampire and I remember seeing Caroline talking to you and that's it. I remember talking to you and then going to my room." He looked at Bonnie with sincerity in his eyes and tone.

"We'll practice some more control. Damon brought you a vampire so this will be perfect. We'll teach you to only have the urge to kill bad vampires."

"All vampires are bad Bonnie." His tone was serious; Bonnie furrowed her brows.

"Jeremy, many of your friends are or were vampires. Remember Anna, she was your girlfriend; she never hurt you and never would." Bonnie had a sad look on her face; she remembered that even when Anna came back as a ghost Jeremy wanted to be with her. Jeremy's looked away from Bonnie; no words came out of his mouth. The rest of the car ride was silent until they arrived back at the lake house.

Damon got out and slammed his car door. "Alright Jeremy, hunter training 101." He led Jeremy to the cellar in the back of the house. There was a chained up vampire. The minute the vampire caught whiff of Jeremy and Bonnie he tried to attack them. "Now they called him the thief of the east, so I guess the world will be better without him."

Damon handed over one of Jeremy's hunter stakes. Jeremy picked it up and faced the rabid vampire. He felt Bonnie place a hand on his back and then used her magic to weaken the vampire. "Remember, he's a bad vampire. He's not your friend like the others. These are the vampires that deserve to die." The vampire fell to both knees and grabbed his head; Jeremy approached him and mercilessly staked him through the heart. He took it out and stabbed him again for overkill.

"Woah, that's good Jeremy." Damon said to stop Jeremy. Instead, Jeremy ripped it out once more and went to backhand Damon with the stake. Damon grabbed his arm and disarmed him quickly. "Really now," he pushed Jeremy back and Bonnie grabbed his arm.

"All vampires deserve to die." Jeremy was heavily panting. Bonnie gave Damon an apologetic look.

She turned Jeremy to look at her, "Let's have another talk," She shyly smiled and held his hand as they exited. Damon watched them walk by and right as Jeremy was exiting he looked back and glared at Damon with daggers. Damon knew that if he got the chance Jeremy would kill him in a heartbeat; after all Damon had killed him before and he turned Vicky for fun. Damon texted Stefan that, progress wise, they haven't got anywhere.

.,.,.

The sound of her phone beeping woke Caroline up from her car nap. She looked at it; Stefan had texted her that Jeremy killing the vampire was a fail. He still believes all vampires are evil. Caroline sighed, she looked over at Klaus was just driving. He didn't have to look at her to know something was wrong, "What's the matter love?"

"Jeremy still thinks all vampires are bad." She folded her arms and went back to looking out the window. They passed a sign that read 'Whitmore College'.

"Well if worse comes to worst, we can just chain him up and only use him when we need him." Klaus shrugged as pulled the car into a parking space. He could feel Caroline was staring at him with rage from that comment.

"He's not some kind of animal Klaus." She opened the door and slammed it shut. He got out of the car and walked next to her. "You can't just kidnap people when they become an inconvenience." He chuckled to himself.

"I can do whatever I want love." She stopped walking and crossed her arms again. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face her, "Caroline, I fancy you, but I'm not going to compromise myself. I'm not trying to control how you act, now am I?" She didn't respond to him. She stormed past him; he yelled out to her, "Sweetheart you're not even going to the right way." She sharply turned to the right and continued walking. Klaus ran and caught up with her. "Sweetheart why does this make you so upset?" She stopped again and tossed her arms to her side.

"Because for the past hours I was getting all cozy with someone who doesn't even have morals. You have no problem doing whatever you want, no matter how inhumane it is. It's disgusting!" She composed herself and Klaus just smirked.

"Okay, well when you live a thousand you'll start to see which morals are important and which ones are not." He looked over to the main entrance and didn't say another word waiting for Caroline to start walking.

"Ugh," She started walking, but continued to talk, "I don't see how locking someone up not inhumane. You just love stripping people's free will. Clearly that moral isn't important, you know the one where people have the freedom to choose."

"Caroline just stop talking," Klaus said that as nicely as possible, "No offense, I don't want to see Jeremy murder you anytime soon, nor Stefan or Damon because I need them to help me find the cure, so it's a given that I also don't want Elena to be slaughtered either. So yes, I don't think locking up a psychopath is inhumane." Caroline shook her head; they entered the building and went to the front information desk. Caroline was annoyed and didn't feel like talking. Klaus turned to face the student at the front desk, "Can you please tell me where Professor Atticus Shane's office is?"

"Oh, I'm sorry he's not on campus right now. His room is 213 though, I can leave him a message." The student picked up a pen and piece of paper.

"No, it's okay," Klaus brought her into his compulsion, "Just forget we were here." He linked arms with Caroline and the two strolled down the hallways.

"Was that necessary?" She asked, still in her annoyed tone.

"We can't leave a trace that we were here love. Better safe than sorry." They made their way upstairs and started to approach the room. The hallways up here were empty, but Klaus heard rustling through the door. Caroline heard it too, they stopped walking and just listened, hoping that whoever was in there would talk.

Just their luck, a very familiar female did speak, "Ty I know it's in here," Caroline's jaw dropped, suddenly all her anger shifted from Klaus onto Hayley. She opened the door angrily, making a surprised Tyler freeze and Hayley just cross her arms. Klaus didn't walk in yet, he just listened from outside to see how she would handle this. "Well if it isn't the original sympathizer. Have you slept with him yet?"

"Hmm," Caroline tilted her head, "Funny, coming from the slut who slept with my boyfriend." Caroline moved her eyes onto Tyler who was still stunned that she was here.

"Care what are you doing here?" Tyler approached Caroline.

"That's really none of your business." She crossed her arms.

In a pleading tone Tyler whimpered, "I'm really sorry Caroline." Tyler had lost everything, all his family and now his girlfriend.

"That means nothing to me." She went to turn around and look through Shane's desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hayley snapped. She sped over and grabbed Caroline by the hair. Caroline shrieked which inevitably made Klaus intervene. He did the same to Hayley, but tossed her across the floor. Tyler growled at the sight of him.

"You should've known she wouldn't be here alone." Klaus took his protective stance in front of Caroline. She was rubbing the back of her head, but then let her vampire eyes shows towards Hayley. "We're not about to have a showdown in here, so I suggest you both leave, otherwise things are probably going to get ugly."

"We were here first, so we're not going anywhere." Tyler approached Klaus, who just laughed.

"I wouldn't dare challenge me again if I was you." Klaus pushed Tyler back knocking him into a shelf. Hayley went to attack him, but Caroline wrestled her to the floor. "Caroline!" The two girls rolled on the floor, clawing at each other. Klaus went to grab Caroline; he wanted her to search the room for information about this magic spell and anything about the hunters. Before he could Tyler caught him off guard and pushed Klaus against a bookcase, smashing it to pieces. Klaus picked up a wooden plank and when Tyler jumped at him for another blow, he drove it right through his heart. "If only you weren't a hybrid." Tyler cringed and curled up on the floor. This caught Hayley's attention and gave Caroline the window of opportunity to toss her against the room, knocking her out. Klaus sped up and helped Caroline off the floor. "Well I suggest while they're both down we ransack the place for what we need." Caroline nodded and began a search in the books that fell on the floor. Klaus walked over to Shane's desk and pulled the drawers open, breaking the locks on them. "Ah, perfect." He found a notebook of Shane's notes and a whole file full of witchcraft spells. He found more documents about Silas and more about expression magic as well.

Caroline walked over to where Tyler was, who was still passed out on the floor due to the wood being pierced through him. She noticed something underneath him, so she proceeded to roll him over. Tyler woke up in this instant and bit her wrist making Caroline retreat. "Tyler!" She smacked him across the face and gripped her wrist. It was as if her body had built a tolerance to wolf bites because the pain wasn't as excruciating as before. Klaus looked up, but Caroline signaled him that she was fine. He didn't know that he bit her because that probably would have been the last straw and little Tyler would be gone.

"How-how can you be helping him?" Tyler coughed up, trying to remove the large piece of wood.

"He's helping us protect our friends." Caroline continued to pick up the object she wanted. It was a drawing of the hunter's star mark.

"He killed my mom-"

"God Tyler, I know and I'm sorry!" She continued to look through the piles of books as Klaus rummaged through the rest of Shane's desk. She lowered her voice, "But if you didn't instigate"

"Are you kidding me?" Tyler ripped out the piece of wood and huffed. "Are you seriously taking his side?"

"You know what Tyler, I am!" Caroline gathered a few more notes that she found about the cure and spell; she also found a little black flash drive hidden in the pile. "I thought you were just freeing the hybrids and I was okay with that because everyone deserves free will. But then you had this whole other plan that you didn't even tell me about! We needed Klaus alive for the cure and we still do. You were so caught up in your vendetta against Klaus that you would betray your own friends."

"The hybrids are my friends too, they were part of my pack." Tyler leaned over to one side, still in pain.

Caroline laughed, "You were never even close to alpha status," she stood up and walked over to Klaus who was waiting by the door. Caroline looked over at Hayley, "She was more of an alpha than you. After all she was in control the entire time." Talk about kicking a man when he's down, Caroline probably should have been more sympathetic, she only recently dumped him and his mom did just die by the hands of Klaus. None of that excused him from cheating since that happened prior to all of this.

The two exited the building and went back to the car. Caroline was starting to feel dizzy from the bite and the pain was building up now that her adrenaline wore off. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Caroline was wobbly and felt weak in the knees. She smiled and walked over to give him her stack of findings. She needed his blood, but needed to get out of sight of all the campus kids. Caroline handed over her stack and that's when Klaus saw it. He gently twisted her wrist to face upwards to reveal the severity of the bite. He removed the stack of papers from her hands and put all the documents in the back seat. He went back to examine the bite, he didn't understand how someone could hurt someone so precious. "You need to drink now, we're not waiting."

"Klaus, it's fine, I can wait till we get somewhere not so busy." Caroline went to turn around and walk back to the passenger door, but tripped over the curb. She scraped her knee, but that healed instantly. Klaus bent down and helped her up; he wrapped his arms around her waist. She remembered Elena drinking from Matt at the pastor's funeral. She did it discretely enough that no one noticed. "Don't move," in one swift movement Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and bit into it ever so gently. The piercing of his skin from her fangs shocked him, but the intensity of it felt like nothing he could describe. He though her drinking from his wrist while intimately close was utterly defining, but this, drinking from his neck reached a whole new level. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her. The feeling was euphoric and indescribable. He loved blood sharing with her, he wished he could do that same to her, but wouldn't dare hurt her.

"Sweetheart," he whispered and she stopped drinking, "As much as I would love to continue doing this, we are in the middle of a school." Caroline backed off, but kept one hand wrapped around his neck and the other touched her lips. Her eyes were still dark; Klaus cherished seeing her in this state because he rarely got too, but he missed her bright blue eyes full of light. Caroline looked up at him with a puppy dog eyes, her eyes were back to her true blue color, but still filled with sorrow. He smiled, "What?"

"I never got to thank you," Caroline was having a million thoughts go through her head. This moment felt so perfect, but so wrong. What she was about to do was wrong, but she wanted to do it so incredibly bad. "You know for saving my life, you've done it more than enough times." She smiled and averted his eyes. Klaus tilted his head confused where she was going with this conversation. She made herself think of the most awful actions he's done, like kill all these people that were important to her and just how he would treat people in general, but everything was being overruled by how he solely treated her. Caroline bit her lower lip, which gave Klaus a clue that she was contemplating something that she'd either love or completely regret.

"Sweetheart?" Caroline didn't respond, she was still thinking about her moral opinion. When he wasn't out manipulating or killing people, he would be painting or traveling or more recently spend time catering to her. Caroline decided to be bold and follow her heart. Even though she just recently broke up with Tyler, she had only been suppressing her feelings for Klaus because she had too. She convinced herself that her feelings were fake because she was just deceiving him. She knew she wasn't exactly in love with Klaus, he did all those terrible things, but she couldn't deny the romantic tension that was built between them.

"Don't be mad," Caroline raised herself on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips against his. Another action of hers that caught him off guard, but he didn't dare object. He tightened his grip again and moved his hand to her upper back. The kiss was sweet, but at the same time passionate. He pushed her back against their car and deepened the kiss. Caroline forgot all about her contemplation and lowered her arms to his chest. A smile formed on his lips, but that didn't stop the Caroline. He recalled how she really was a glorious kisser, but it felt completely different in his own body. The sensation was much stronger and much more real. He moved his hands to her waist and they continued their little make out session.

Tyler and Hayley emerged out of the building and headed towards the parking lot. Hayley got into the car, but Tyler looked around to see if he could see Caroline. He scanned the area, but didn't see her. He was about to get in his car when he had to take a double take. What he thought were just two college students locking lips was really Klaus and Caroline. Tyler felt as if his heart just sank out of his body. He watched from afar, but could hear Caroline's giggling.

Against her lips he asked, "Now why would I be mad love?" Klaus kissed her with a peck and then backed off. He removed his hands from her body and put them behind his back like how he normally stands. Caroline was still leaning with her back against the car; she touched her lips again and just smiled.

"I don't know. It seemed like you don't like surprises." Caroline stood up straight and walked over to the passenger seat. If they weren't in public, Caroline definitely would have pushed to go further, even though the next day she totally would regret it. On top of that, Klaus probably wouldn't allow that.

The two got in the car and drove off back home to Mystic Falls. Tyler watched the whole thing from creepishly far away. He turned around and got into his car. "What happened Ty, you were standing out there for quite some time." Hayley had her feet perched up on the car's dock. Tyler started the car and ignored Hayley's question. She rolled her eyes, "Well this day was a bust. We didn't even find the flash drive."

Tyler looked over, "Can you explain to me fully what your plan is? You only vaguely spoke of it, but if it's a plan involving Klaus dying I'm all ears." Hayley looked over, Tyler looked hurt and pissed off, "I don't care if it takes down the rest of the vampires and me." His face and tone was serious. Hayley furrowed her brows, but told him the plan about killing twelve vampires. Tyler nodded, "What can I do to help?"

* * *

**Note**: So lets be real, Caroline would probably never kiss Klaus so quickly after all he did kill Maylor Lockwood, but I don't care, it's called Fan-Fiction for a reason! :p But yay, Klaroline kiss!  
Of course we got jealous ole' Tyler over here, who's just going to cause drama for our ScoobyDoo gang.

Sorry for grammatical mistakes.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

-When I Look At You ~ Miley Cyrus-


	7. Kryptonite

**Kryptonite**

.,.,.

* * *

**Note**: Thanks everyone for reading/reviewing/favorite/following :) Much appreciated and glad you like this story!

Hope everyone's Holidays were good, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a week! I was on school break, celebrating Christmas and working, but I finally go time to write and should be getting back onto schedule!

Let's all have a Happy New Year!

* * *

.,.,.

The car ride back to the lake was silent. Klaus every once and a while glanced at Caroline who continued to stare out the window. She was telling herself how wrong and dumb she was for kissing him, but then contemplating the thought because it felt so right. She was also having difficulty accepting that she just fed off his neck and intimately blood shared with him. Klaus already knew she was having all these bad thoughts, "Sweetheart," Caroline ignored his calm call, "I know you're probably thinking that you shouldn't have done the things we did, but is it really that bad?" Caroline turned her head and glared at him, sending sharp signals not to mess with her right now. "Okay, we'll talk at the house." He sighed and Caroline went back into her thought.

He parked the car in the driveway and Caroline hopped out instantly, running into the house without even helping him bring in the papers. Klaus knew she'd get over her dilemma, so he just let her pout for a bit. He picked up all the papers and notepads and brought them into the house, dropping them onto the kitchen table. He picked up the hunter's star and observed the writing around it. He noticed it was part of a spell, most likely the one that Shane was trying to unravel. He opened Shane's private notebook and found a drawing of the star with the translated words on it. Klaus read the Latin aloud, "Aperire, anima de immortel, corpus de immortel." He laid the notebook and the image down and went to look through more stuff.

"Is there any language you don't speak?" A smile grew over Klaus's face, his beloved finally decided to join and help him. "I texted Bonnie, she said she'll come up here in a bit."

"Thank you love," He picked up the hunter's star mark, "This is the end of the spell, translated it reads; open, immortal soul, immortal body." Caroline observed the mark, it just looked like witch gibberish to her. Klaus looked down and flipped through Shane's notebook, he found a page that started to describe Silas. "Silas, a warlock, created a spell that granted him immortality, so he could live forever with his lover. A witch named Qetsiyah, who was in love with him, helped Silas create this spell. Silas didn't want to give her immortality. So Qetsiyah killed his lover and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone."

"We already knew that though," Caroline walked around to Klaus's side and looked at the journal, "Silas wants to rise again, regain his power, wreak havoc on the world blah blah blah," She used her finger to skim through the page, "The spell casted on Silas to keep him buried can only be broken by Qetsiyah's bloodline. No other witches could be entrusted with securing such a thing."

"Of course this women would be an ancient Bennett witch," Klaus laughed, Bennett witches were used for almost everything powerful. Klaus handed the book over for Caroline to continue reading while he went through the other papers. "Does it say anything about the cure?"

"Um, I don't see anything about a cure." Caroline furrowed her brows and continued to search the pages. She knew that Shane had said that the cure was buried with him, but in his notebook there was no such theory. "Well this was a bust, no of these are helpful." Caroline slammed the notebook on the table, making other papers fly off. She put her hands in her jacket pocket and felt the little black flash drive.

"What is that love?" Klaus picked up the papers that were knocked over. Caroline crinkled her mouth and then remembered that Hayley was looking for something. She dashed upstairs and laid on the bed with the laptop. Klaus followed and sat next to her. She plugged the flash drive into the port and opened the folder. There was only one sub folder called Hayley. She clicked it opened and noticed a bunch of documents and a few videos. She opened the first file that were two birth certificates. She opened the next one that was Hayley's certificate. "Is this just information about that lady werewolf?"

"Yeah," Caroline clicked on one of the videos, it was of two people, a male and female. Klaus instantly jolted up, he recognized those two; they were werewolves from a while back.

"Hi Hayley, if you're watching this then that means you're successfully involved with a plan to rid of our natural enemies. We want you to know that we wanted to keep you very much, but it isn't safe. The time will come when you will take our place at finding the twelve sacrifices. When you do, our savior Silas will come a cure the world of those nasty vampires. We are just the beginning. We love you sweety, take care."

"Um, so this cure will wipeout vampires?" Caroline closed the laptop and sat up with fear in her eyes.

Klaus stood up and paced, "I saw those werewolves a few years back, they were idealist and rather annoying. I hardly killed werewolves because I knew someday I'd break the curse and be able to make my own race." Klaus stopped pacing, "I do recall over hearing once that they gathered twelve humans to sacrifice, but I thought nothing of it."

"Klaus," Caroline edged herself to the end of the bed, "Are you still going to try and complete Jeremy's mark?"

He crouched down and placed his hands in hers, "I can promise you sweetheart, that when we complete the mark, Shane and Hayley won't be able to use it." She tore her hands away from him and angrily stood up.

She took a few deep breaths, "Do you really need Elena to make your hybrids? You can't just be happy with your family, friends, me?"

"Let's take a step back love," Klaus approached her in a calm voice, "My family doesn't trust me, my friends aren't exactly fond of me and you're bipolar towards me." Caroline was antsy, but he was right. After all he daggered his family members many times and all his friends he either killed or tortured or they feared him. As for her, she was still on the fence of actually being with Klaus. He did so many terrible things to her circle of friends, but then he had that charming side that she loved so much.

She folded her arms and pouted a bit. He wasn't caving into this disagreement, "Make me a promise then." Caroline's voice was stern, but also cautious. "You always makes deals, so this seems appropriate." He walked towards her and narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Depends sweetheart, what is it?" He raised his brows and waited for a reply.

Caroline smiled, "Promise me that you'll stop torturing my group of friends and try to be nicer. Maybe they'll warm up to you more like I did."

"I've already tried that love, they just don't like me very much, so they keep trying to get rid of me." He laughed as her smile turned into a frown.

"That includes Tyler, even though I'm mad at him, I still knew him since I was young." Klaus rolled his eyes and just gave her a look. "I'm serious."

He took a breath as if he way going to say something but refrained from saying it. He looked down and then back at Caroline, "I'm sorry I can't promise you that." She rolled her eyes, "Because of all the times he's hurt you, which you didn't deserve if I may say. Also, that he was an accomplice in turning all my hybrids against me. He was just ungrateful!" Klaus lowered his tone, "Give me one good reason why I should spare him and don't use yourself as an excuse."

Caroline couldn't think of a good reason, Tyler had been set of vengeance for the longest time. He hardly gave her attention besides for sexual needs and he turned on her friends. Klaus had every right to hate Tyler, as Tyler did for hating Klaus. "Well can you promise me you won't kill him?"

Klaus quickly frowned and shrugged, "I promise you Caroline that I won't kill Tyler. Now for smaller details that means I can still torture, manipulate, scold, and call him my little bitch." He laughed, he would oblige to Caroline's non-lethal rule to keep her happy. It meant more fun for him though, he couldn't' kill Tyler so this entitled him to be able to continuously make Tyler's life a living hell. "Also, there is a condition that I will be allowed to kill him.

"No, there is no condition," Caroline pushed past him to head into the living room. She heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"If Tyler is to harm you again, he's dead. Simple as that love." Klaus followed her and eavesdropped on the people outside. He furrowed his brows, "That's not our witch nor is it a Salvatore." Klaus grabbed Caroline by the arm and went to their bedroom's balcony. "Time to go love." Caroline got out of his grip for a quick second and dashed in to grab the flash drive out of the computer. As she was doing so, she saw through the door Tyler standing in the living room. He saw her and dashed towards her, but Caroline was just as quick and dashed back to Klaus. Tyler stood in the bedroom and glared at Klaus who just devilishly smiled. Caroline looked back at Tyler, but then felt Klaus put his hand around her waist and sped off towards the woods.

.,.,.

Tyler ran to the ledge, but the two were long gone. They were heading to Bonnie for they knew she didn't know this information yet. She clearly didn't confront Professor Shane yet, since the trader's trio just showed up at their doorstep. "Ty, did you find it?" Hayley walked into the bedroom.

"No, I think they took what you were looking for. What's on that drive that's so important anyways?" He walked over to her and they both headed downstairs where Shane was gathering all his notes.

"Information about my parents, that's all. I honestly don't know why they would want to take that, I mean I'm sure they looked through it." Hayley helped Shane pick up his stolen notes.

"You're parents knew about Expression magic and about Silas. There's information on there about them and their knowledge of what is to for come." Shane packed away the last of the papers.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Hayley's attitude was sharp.

"Cause the deal was that you get me twelve hybrids and I give you a pen drive, it wasn't my fault you left it at my office. However, because of your careless mistake we're about to lose our Bennett witch." Shane slammed his briefcase shut and headed towards the car. "Unless we can convince the witch otherwise, she's going to turn against us."

Tyler and Hayley looked at each other, "I know one thing, whenever her friends are in danger she'll do anything to save them." Tyler felt awful turning against his friends, but he chose his side. If there was a chance to bring any of his family back he was going to take it. "We should try and get Elena, she'll have Stefan as a bodyguard though."

"Well that's better than going for Caroline, Klaus will most likely kill you on site." When she said that Tyler crinkled his eyelids. Why didn't Klaus kill him a few moments ago? He obviously knew that he bit Caroline before, yet Klaus just let it go. It was very unlike him and Tyler caught onto it. "So to Mystic Falls it is."

.,.,.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Caroline ran up to the house in search of her friend. "Bonnie!" She looked through the windows and was looking frantically for her. She noticed Damon's car was gone again, probably fetching another vampire to sacrifice. She walked around the back to the lake area, but she wasn't there either. She listened closely and didn't hear any talking in the house either; Caroline averted her attention to a crack in the woods. She quickly looked over to see nothing, but then felt a sharp pain pierce through her knee, making her fall to the floor. She let out a scream and ripped out the skinny stake.

She rolled over to see Jeremy standing over her with a crossbow, "I know you're a friend, but you're a vampire. You're one of them." His finger was lightly grazing over the trigger.

"Jeremy, I knew you since you were born, I'm your sister's best friend." Caroline went to get up, but he forced her to stay down. She had her hands up in surrender mode, but Jeremy was totally lost to the mark again.

"My sister's dead, just like you." He pulled the trigger making Caroline let out a scream of terror. She tried to shield her eyes and heart, but realized that nothing hit her. Jeremy stared at the stake drilled into the grass. He whirled around and pointed the crossbow at the pair. Caroline lowered her arms slowly to see Jeremy standing across from her. She felt a tight grip around her waist, she never knew that a vampire could move that fast. Of course, Klaus had rescued her in that split second. Caroline was catching her breath; she just saw her second life flash before her eyes. It's happened before, but each time it's terrifying. Her eyes became water as she wrapped her arms around Klaus.

"Ah sweetheart, not the time." He knew she thought she was going to die in that second, but Jeremy was still trying to kill them.

"If I kill you, your bloodlines die." Jeremy reached into his back pocket; he pulled out the indestructible white oak stake.

"Impossible," Klaus grabbed Caroline and sped around to the front of the house. Caroline let go of her grip around Klaus. "Call the witch now!" he demanded.

Caroline cupper her hands around her mouth, "Bonnie!"

"I meant on the phone!" Klaus didn't mean to snap, but Jeremy just brought out the one weapon that can kill him. He was on full alert as Caroline called Bonnie's cell. Just as she did, Bonnie walked out the front door.

"What is going on?" She ran out to the porch. Caroline went to approach her, but was pushed out of the way by Klaus. They both fell to the floor, Caroline quickly flipped over and Klaus pulled the stake out of his leg, only to be hit by another one. Bonnie looked over to the hunter, "Jeremy!" She ran out after him, "Jeremy stop!" He ignored Bonnie and shot multiple stakes to keep the original down. These stakes were thicker and soaked in vervain and wolfsbane. "Jer! These are our friends!" Bonnie grabbed onto his arm, but he pushed her to the ground. Bonnie clasped her hands together and started chanting something.

Caroline pulled one of the stakes out of Klaus, burning her hands. The one she was shot with didn't have vervain on it. Jeremy basically had an endless supply of stakes. Klaus almost removed all the stakes, but they kept burning his hands making it more difficult to pull out the others. "Jeremy please stop! Bonnie help us!" Caroline pleaded as Jeremy continued to fire relentlessly. She realized Jeremy wasn't dealing finishing blows; she believed it was because he still had some of his humanity. Caroline crawled behind Klaus to help rip the remaining stakes out. Jeremy pulled back out the white oak stake. There were still three stakes holding Klaus down. Caroline knew she wouldn't have enough time to rip them out; her hands were to weak from being burned by the others. Same with Klaus, the wolfsbane and vervain weakened him, even though he was an original, more than ten stakes shot him consecutively. Five for each leg and Jeremy had extremely precise aim. Jeremy walked closed as Caroline and Klaus were both trying to pull out a stake. "Bonnie!" Caroline was crying now, she was scared. If he killed Klaus they would all die. Not only that, but she didn't want to see him be killed, just as much as he didn't want her to be.

"He'll be the end of all the evil." Jeremy started running towards them, there was only one stake left, but they didn't have time. Caroline got up and faced Jeremy head on, much to Klaus's dismay. She grabbed both of Jeremy's arms and held them back at arms length. He was so strong, almost as strong as her. She stared Jeremy right in the eye to see his pupil's dilating as if he was in a compulsion of some sort. She was still weak from handling the vervain stakes, giving Jeremy the upper hand.

Klaus was just about done pulling the last stake out that got stuck between his bones. Even if he pulled it out there would be no way he could get there to save her for the vervain and wolfsbane made him slower. He watched as Jeremy hooked her leg with his foot knocking Caroline onto her back. "Caroline!" Jeremy didn't hesitate; he drew his arm back and went for the finishing blow. He continued to drive the stake through her body, but couldn't get the stake to touch her body. He held it only an inch away from her heart, hand shaking from the adrenaline.

The shaking stopped, "Caroline," Jeremy's voice was normal. He dropped the stake out of his hand and backed up, appalled at what he almost done. "Oh my God," he looked around and saw the pile of stakes lying around a damaged Klaus. Caroline was paralyzed with fear and remained on the ground. Jeremy sat down and covered his head.

Klaus finally got up and sped over to Caroline, he himself was still weak. He wasn't used to taking that much damage nor taking in that much vervain or wolfsbane. He held out his hand to help Caroline up, but instead pulled her into a hug. "Sweetheart, don't you ever do something so reckless again." He tightly kept her close, with one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her back. Caroline nuzzled her face against his; she had both of her hands rested on his chest to feel his calming heartbeat. He knew she did what she did to defend all her friends. If he died they all would die. Thinking about it made him hurt, he didn't want the only reason why she would risk her life was to save all her friends. He wanted himself to be part of the reason. It was sort of a selfish thought, but she had no idea how badly he would hurt if she were killed.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet peck on his lips. She pressed her forehead against his, "Don't think I did that just to save my friends, okay?" Klaus nodded and gave her a more romantic kiss. They went back to embracing being oblivious to their surroundings.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy spoke out from his dark corner. His hands were still up to his face, "Thank you." He waited for a response, but got none. He looked up "Bonnie!" This made Caroline come out of her embrace with Klaus.

"Bonnie, oh my God, Bonnie!" Caroline sped over and dropped to her knees by her friend. Bonnie was passed out on the floor. "She's still breathing," Caroline could hear her heartbeat; whatever spell Bonnie did took a toll. She knew Bonnie's magic was now that expression magic, she just hoped the repercussion of her protecting them won't be too great.

"This is all my fault," Jeremy ran his fingers through his hair then picked Bonnie up and headed towards the house. "Can you guys call Damon and my sister?" Caroline nodded and he headed back into the house with Bonnie. Caroline watched in horror, she hoped that Bonnie was fine. She knew Bonnie had done stronger spells, but something felt off. The magical aura wasn't the same.

She watched them enter the house. She wanted to go inside the house and help, but Jeremy still refused to invite her in. Caroline turned to Klaus who was sitting on a nearby bench. As she walked over to him she texted Elena and Damon about Bonnie. She sat down next to him as the sun started to set. They watched as the sun turned the lake a mirage of warm colors and the house turn dusty dark. Caroline glanced over at him, "I thought you were invincible."

Klaus laughed and looked up to the sky, "Well you know that saying, everyone has a kryptonite."

"You're quoting superman?" She teased.

"It's pop culture love, however I think superheroes are ridiculous." He looked over to her; she just shook her head in disbelief, "But super villains, now they're very interesting."

"Until the villain falls in love and then becomes one of the good guys." She smiled over at him. He loved that she was more than just a pretty face, she was smart and witty and did what she thought was right. Her heart and compassion made her who she was. He enjoyed every aspect of her personality and beauty.

He averted her eyes, "Well I wouldn't say become a good guy."

She cuddled herself into him, "Yeak okay, whatever you say."

* * *

**Note**: Thanks for reading, sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

I was going to end it with Bonnie just being passed out, but then I was like, I need Klaroline fluff!

_You called me strong, you called me weak,_  
_But still your secrets I will keep_  
_You took for granted all the times_  
_I never let you down_  
_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_  
_If not for me then you'd be dead_  
_I picked you up and put you back_  
_On solid ground_

-Kryptonite ~ 3 Doors Down-

...Lyrics seem just right...also everyone knows that Caroline is Klaus's kryptonite :p


End file.
